interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Thesauro i
I :I i grec :i greca iambic :iambico(s) / iambica(s) iambico iambo iatrochimia iatrochimic :iatrochimico(s) / iatrochimica(s) iatrochimico iatrogene :iatrogeno(s) / iatrogena(s) iatrogenic :iatrogenico(s) / iatrogenica(s) iatroleptic :iatroleptico(s) / iatroleptica(s) iatrotechnica iber :ibero(s) / ibera(s) Iberia iberic :iberico(s) / iberica(s) iberis :iberis ibero iberoamerican :iberoamericano(s) / iberoamericana(s) ibi :ibi adv ibice :ibice [le ibidem :ibidem adv ibis :ibis [la icarian :icariano(s) / icariana(s) icarie :icario(s) / icaria(s) Icaro iceberg [A ice-cream A icefield A ichneumon :ichneumon ichor :ichor [le ichorose :ichoroso(s) / ichorosa(s) ichthyic :ichthyico(s) / ichthyica(s) ichthyocolla ichthyographia ichthyographic :ichthyographico(s) / ichthyographica(s) ichthyoide :ichthyoide(s) adj ichthyol :ichthyol [le ichthyolitho :ichthyolitho ichthyologia ichthyologic :ichthyologico(s) / ichthyologica(s) ichthyologista ichthyologo ichthyophage :ichthyophago(s) / ichthyophaga(s) ichthyophagia ichthyophago ichthyophobia ichthyosauro ichthyose = ichthyosis icing [A icone :icone iconic :iconico(s) / iconica(s) iconicitate iconoclasma :iconoclasma [le iconoclasta :iconoclasta [le / la iconoclastic :iconoclastico(s) / iconoclastica(s) iconographia iconographic :iconographico(s) / iconographica(s) iconographo iconolatra iconolatria iconologia iconologic :iconologico(s) / iconologica(s) iconologista iconologo iconometro iconoscopio iconostase = iconostasis iconotheca icosahedro icteric :icterico(s) / icterica(s) icterico ictero ictero gravidic :ictero gravidico ictus ictus apoplectic :ictus apoplectico id :id pron pers, pron dem id es i.e. :id est i.e. idea idea aberrante idea accessori :idea accessoria idea bizarre :idea bizarra idea collective :idea collectiva idea complexe :idea complexa idea constructive :idea constructiva idea directive :idea directiva idea erronee :idea erronea idea essential idea excellente idea felice idea fixe :idea fixa idea fulgurante idea fundamental idea genial idea grossier :idea grossiera idea impracticabile idea liberal idea luminose :idea luminosa idea magnific :idea magnifica idea monstruose :idea monstruosa idea obsessional idea original idea paradoxal idea phantastic :idea phantastica idea preconcipite :idea preconcipita idea progressista idea que fructifica idea subjacente ideabile :ideabile(s) ideal :ideal adj, sub ideal cavalleresc :ideal cavalleresco ideal de juventute ideal de libertate ideal de vita ideal del vita :ideal de la vita ideal educative :ideal educativo ideal syndicalista ideales communista :ideales communistas ideales communistic :ideales communisticos ideales socialistic :ideales socialisticos ideales utopic :ideales utopicos idealisabile :idealizabile(s) idealisar :idealizar idealisation :idealization idealisator :idealizator idealismo idealismo transcendental de Kant idealista idealistic :idealistico(s) / idealistica(s) idealitate idear idear un nove methodo :idear un novo methodo idear un projecto ideario ideas avantiate :ideas avantiatas ideas contestate :ideas contestatas ideas diffuse :ideas diffusas ideas distorte :ideas distortas ideas exaltate :ideas exaltatas ideas extravagante :ideas extravagantes ideas federalistic :ideas federalisticas ideas fossile :ideas fossiles ideas imprecise :ideas imprecisas ideas innate :ideas innatas ideas obscurantista :ideas obscurantistas ideas obscurantistic :ideas obscurantisticas ideas obsessive :ideas obsessivas ideas que conserva lor actualitate :ideas que conservan lor actualitate ideas republican :ideas republicanas ideas retrograde :ideas retrogradas ideas revolutionari :ideas revolutionarias ideas sui generis ideation ideation incoherente idem :idem pron lat idempotente :idempotente(s) idempotentia identic :identico(s) / identica(s) identicitate identificabile :identificabile(s) identificar identificar duo conceptos :identificar duos conceptos identificar le causas de un phenomeno :identificar las causas de un phenomeno identificar un criminal identificar un persona como le perpetrator :identificar una persona como le perpetrator identification identification de duo conceptos :identification de duos conceptos identification de imagines identificator identitate identitate judiciari :identitate judiciaria ideogramma :ideogramma [le ideogrammatic :ideogrammatico(s) / ideogrammatica(s) ideographia ideographic :ideographico(s) / ideographica(s) ideologia ideologia antimilitarista ideologia de gruppo ideologia equalitari :ideologia equalitaria ideologia liberal ideologia marxista ideologia messianic :ideologia messianica ideologia phallocratic :ideologia phallocratica ideologic :ideologico(s) / ideologica(s) ideologisar :ideologizar ideologisation :ideologization ideologista ideologo idioblasto idiogramma :idiogramma [le idiolecto Idiom Neutral idioma :idioma [le idiomatic :idiomatico(s) / idiomatica(s) idiomorphe :idiomorpho(s) / idiomorpha(s) idiomorphic :idiomorphico(s) / idiomorphica(s) idiomuscular :idiomuscular(es) idiopathia idiopathic :idiopathico(s) / idiopathica(s) idiophone :idiophono(s) / idiophona(s) idioplasma :idioplasma [le idiosyncrasia idiosyncrasic / idiosyncratic :[idiosyncrasico(s) / idiosyncrasica(s) / / idiosyncratica(s) idiota :idiota sub, adj idiota complete :idiota completo / completa idiota congenital idiota congenite :idiota congenito / congenita idiota del village idiotia idiotic :idiotico(s) / idiotica(s) idiotismo idiotypo idiovariation idista Ido ido idolatra :idolatra adj, sub idolatrar idolatria idolatric :idolatrico(s) / idolatrica(s) idolisar :idolizar idolisation :idolization idolo idolo del juvenes :idolo de los juvenes idolo del teenagers :idolo de los / las teenagers idolo pop idonee :idoneo(s) / idonea(s) idonee al servicio militar :idoneo al servicio militar idoneitate idoneitate de un methodo idyllic :idyllico(s) / idyllica(s) idyllio idyllista igitur L :igitur conj igloo {iglu} igname :igname ignar :ignaro(s) / ignara(s) igne :igne [le ignee :igneo(s) / ignea(s) ignicola :ignicola [le / la ignifere :ignifero(s) / ignifera(s) ignifugar :ignifugar vb ignifugation ignifuge :ignifugo(s) / ignifuga(s) ignifugo ignipunctura ignir :ignir vb ignition ignition anticipate :ignition anticipata ignition per batteria ignition per pila(s) ignition retardate :ignition retardata ignivome :ignivomo(s) / ignivoma(s) ignivore :ignivoro(s) / ignivora(s) ignivoro ignobile :ignobile(s) ignobilitate ignominia ignominiose :ignominioso(s) / ignominiosa(s) ignorabile :ignorabile(s) ignorante :ignorante(s) adj ignorantia ignorantia abysmal / abyssal ignorantia crasse :ignorantia crassa ignorantia del factos :ignorantia de los factos ignorantia simulate :ignorantia simulata ignorantismo ignorar ignorar completemente un persona :ignorar completamente una persona ignorar le provenientia de un littera :ignorar la provenientia de una littera ignorar un cosa :ignorar una cosa ignorar un interdiction :ignorar una interdiction ignorar un prohibition :ignorar una prohibition iguana iguanodonte ikebana il :il pron impers il annocta il circula differente versiones de iste cosa :il_circula / circulan differentes versiones de ista cosa il comencia a disgelar il comencia a nivar suavemente il curre le fama que :(il) curre la fama que il curre tote sorta de rumores :(il) curre tota sorta de rumores il curre tote typo de rumores :(il) curre toto typo de rumores il es al hora de mangiar :il est a la hora de mangiar il es contra tote probabilitate que :il est contra tota probabilitate que il es difficile de acceder al litteratura super iste subjecto :il est difficile de acceder a la litteratura super iste subjecto il es evidente que ille ha mentite :il est evidente que ille ha mentito il es inutile de argumentar contra isto :il est inutile de argumentar contra isto il es inutile opponer se :il est inutile opponer se il es jam tarde :il est jam tarde il es obvie que :il est obvio que il es quasi sex horas :il est quasi sex horas il es sufficiente premer le button :il est sufficiente premer le button il es superflue dicer :il est superfluo dicer il es un delicia audir la :il est una delicia audir la il es vergonia que vos procede assi :il est vergonia que (vos) procedetis assi il es i.e. :il est i.e. il existe ancora alicun inconvenientes :il_existe / existen ancora alicunos inconvenientes il existe pauc dansatores qui domina iste salto :il_existe / existen paucos dansatores qui dominan iste salto il existe poc dansatores qui domina iste salto :il_existe / existen pocos dansatores qui dominan iste salto il existe un discrepantia considerabile inter le duo versiones :(il) existe una discrepantia considerabile inter las duas versiones il existe un grande possibilitate que :(il) existe una grande possibilitate que il face belle tempore :il face bello tempore il face bon tempore il face calor il face dece grados sub zero il face dece grados super zero il face frigido il face grande calor il face luna il face nebula il face sol il face un grande calor il faceva un calor asphyxiante il faceva un frigido atroce il gela il ha il ha bon perspectivas :il ha bonas perspectivas il ha bon rationes suspectar que :il ha bonas rationes suspectar que il ha bon rationes suspectar que il ha boscos magnific circum Bilthoven :il ha bonas rationes suspectar que il ha boscos magnificos circum Bilthoven il ha boscos magnific circum Bilthoven :il ha boscos magnificos circum Bilthoven il ha differentia de opinion il ha discrepantia de opinion il ha dissentimento inter nos super iste puncto il ha divergentia de opinion il ha divorcio inter le theoria e le practica :il ha divorcio inter la theoria e / et la practica il ha habite colpos :il ha habito colpos il ha habite un grande demanda de verduras in conserva :il ha habito una grande demanda de verduras in conserva il ha interferentias il ha multe distraction hic :il ha multa distraction hic il ha periculo de incendio il ha perspectiva in iste designo il ha problemas de sanitate il ha solmente presumption de culpabilitate :il ha solamente presumption de culpabilitate il ha supervenite un impedimento :il ha supervenito un impedimento il ha supervenite un obstaculo :il ha supervenito un obstaculo il ha surgite tote sorta de problemas :il ha surgito tota sorta de problemas il ha surgite un conflicto :il ha surgito un conflicto il ha un cambiamento de proprietario il ha un currente de aere hic :il ha una currente de aere hic il ha un disconto de dece florinos il ha un discrepantia considerabile inter le duo versiones :il ha una discrepantia considerabile inter las duas versiones il ha un enorme abysmo inter illes duo :il ha un enorme abysmo inter illes duos il ha un grande intalio in le tabula :il ha un grande intalio in la tabula il ha un grande possibilitate que :il ha una grande possibilitate que il ha un limite pro toto il ha un panna de currente :il ha una panna de currente il ha un perforation in le pneu / pneumatico :il ha una perforation in le pneu / pneumatico il ha un prolapso del recto il ha un punctura in le pneu :il ha una punctura in le pneu il habera un catastrophe :il habera una catastrophe il habeva consecutivemente duo accidentes :il habeva consecutivamente duos accidentes il importa que il le remane ancora reservas :(il) le remanen ancora reservas il le resta ancora reservas :(il) le restan ancora reservas il manca un linea clar :(il) manca una linea clara il me disgusta viagiar :(il) me disgusta viagiar il me displace de facer lo :(il) me displace de facer lo il me importa multissimo :(il) me importa multissimo il me sanguina le naso :(il) me sanguina le naso il me sembla il niva il non debe mancar un iota :(il) non debe mancar un iota il non es auro tote lo que reluce :(il) non est auro toto lo que reluce il non es consiliabile exir a iste hora :(il) non est consiliabile exir a ista hora il non es mi incumbentia solver isto :(il) non est mi incumbentia solver isto il non face differentia il non ha correlation inter sexo e intelligentia :il non ha correlation inter sexo et intelligentia il non ha fumo sin foco il non ha futuro in iste empleo il non ha melior sauce que le bon appetito il ha_ necun / non_ha_alicun mal in illo :il ha_necun(o) / non_ha_alicun(o) mal in illo il ha_necun / non_ha_alicun possibilitate :il ha_necuna / non_ha_alicuna possibilitate il ha_necun / non_ha_alicun progresso in le negotiationes :il ha_necun(o) / non_ha_alicun(o) progresso in las negotiationes il non ha un grande differentia de etate inter illes :il non ha una grande differentia de etate inter illes il non ole ben hic il non vos importa il occurrera un catastrophe :(il) occurrera una catastrophe il ole a caule flor hic il pare que il va pluver il pareva le fin del mundo il pende un nebula super le pratos :il pende una nebula super los pratos il pluve abundantemente il pluve sin discontinuar desde heri vespera / vespere il pluveva sin interruption il regnava un ambiente de allegressa :(il) regnava un ambiente de allegressa il regnava un atmosphera tense :(il) regnava una atmosphera tensa il se face jorno il se face nocte il se tracta de il sona dece horas :il_sona / sonan dece horas il suffice un gesto e ille veni :il suffice un gesto et ille veni il surgeva difficultates ubique :il_surgeva / surgevan difficultates ubique il tardara un pauco / poco il tona il venta ileal :ileal(es) adj ileitis ileo ileocecal :ileocecal(es) ileon ileotomia iliac :iliaco(s) / iliaca(s) ilice :ilice [le ilio iliocostal :iliocostal(es) iliodorsal :iliodorsal(es) iliofemoral :iliofemoral(es) iliospinal :iliospinal(es) iliotibial :iliotibial(es) illa :illa pron person illa ama le luxo illa consentiva promptemente :illa consentivit promptamente illa cumula tote le (bon) qualitates in se :illa cumula totas las (bonas) qualitates in se illa dava un crito de allegressa :illa davit un crito de allegressa illa debutava con un collection de versos :illa debutavit con una collection de versos illa dice le cosas con un ingenuitate que disarma :illa dice las cosas con una ingenuitate que disarma illa enoiava su collegas con historias sin fin :illa enoiava / enoiavit sus collegas con historias sin fin illa es disavantagiate de su etate :illa est disavantagiata de su etate illa es disproviste de gratia :illa est disprovista de gratia illa es excessivemente radical :illa est excessivamente radical illa es gravemente malade :illa est gravemente malada illa es in le tertie mense de su pregnantia :illa est in le tertio mense de su pregnantia illa es le feritate de su patre :illa est la feritate de su patre illa es le orgolio de su patre :illa est le orgolio de su patre illa es le vive imagine de su matre :illa est la viva imagine de su matre illa es multo attrahite per le luxo :illa est multo attrahita per le luxo illa es plus que medianmente dotate :illa est plus que medianamente dotata illa es possedite per un demonio :illa est possedita per un demonio illa es ridiculemente vestite :illa est ridiculamente vestita illa es un alcoholica :illa est una alcoholica illa es un bon partito :illa est un bon partito illa es un cumulo de contradictiones :illa est un cumulo de contradictiones illa es un femina fragile :illa est una femina fragile illa esseva al bordo del desperation :illa esseva / fuit al bordo de la desperation illa esseva al bordo del despero :illa esseva / fuit al bordo del despero illa esseva le protagonista del vespera :illa esseva / fuit la protagonista de la vespera illa esseva le protagonista del vespere :illa esseva / fuit la protagonista del vespere illa esseva proxime al desperation :illa esseva / fuit proxima a la desperation illa esseva proxime al despero :illa esseva / fuit proxima al despero illa estima su facultates :illa estima sus facultates illa face su emptiones in le supermercato :illa face sus emptiones in le supermercato illa faceva su début in le Scala de Milan :illa facevit su début in le Scala de Milan illa gania mille florinos nette :illa gania mille florinos nettos illa ha allactate su infante plus de sex menses :illa ha allactato su infante plus de sex menses illa ha jam plus de viginti / vinti annos illa ha offerite biscuites de su confection :illa ha offerito biscuites de su confection illa ha un doctorato honorari :illa ha un doctorato honorario illa ha un grande dono de elocution illa habeva ancora un pila de fascias a lavar :illa habeva ancora una pila de fascias a lavar illa habeva un alibi multo acceptabile illa habeva un aspecto incantator illa insenia Interlingua illa merita mi respecto illa ha_necun / non_ha_alicun gratia :illa ha_necuna / non_ha_alicuna gratia illa ha_nulle / non_ha_ulle gratia :illa ha_nulla / non_ha_ulla gratia illa non ha su lingua in su tasca illa non lo face con mal intention :illa non lo face con mala intention illa non supporta le vista del sanguine :illa non supporta la vista del sanguine illa non supporta vider le sanguine illa [non vole facer mal a alicuno / facer mal a nemo illa parla currentemente Interlingua illa sapeva conservar su virginitate :illa sapeva / sapevit conservar su virginitate illa se caleface juxta un parve estufa :illa se caleface juxta una parva estufa illa se ha arrogate titulos que non la pertine :illa se ha arrogato titulos que non le pertinen illa sedeva a mi leva :illa sedeva / sedevit a mi leva illa sedeva a mi sinistra :illa sedeva / sedevit a mi sinistra illa vive del auxilio social illac :illac adv illac un vita human non conta :illac una vita humana non conta illation illative :illativo(s) / illativa(s) ille :ille pron pers, adj dem ille abandona su parte de heritage a su fratre ille abhorre su vicino ille abunda in anecdotas ille accumulava titulos :ille accumulava / accumulavit titulos ille additiona semper / sempre un poco de aqua a su vino ille affectava indifferentia :ille affectava / affectavit indifferentia ille alludeva a su situation :ille alludeva / alludevit a su situation ille ama le bottilia :ille ama la bottilia ille ambitionava le poter :ille ambitionava / ambitionavit le poter ille apporta su contribution ille apporta su violino ille apprende difficilemente ille arriva currente :ille arriva currendo ille aventura tote su fortuna :ille aventura tota su fortuna ille balla magnificamente ille care totalmente del senso de humor ille claudeva le porta strepitosemente :ille claudeva la porta strepitosamente ille cognosce ben le classicos :ille cognosce ben los classicos ille cognosce le secretos del mestiero :ille cognosce los secretos del mestiero ille conduce multo ben ille crede haber le monopolio de isto ille crita como un salvage ille dansa magnificamente ille debe alimentar septe buccas ille debe facer un grande effortio pro aperir le porta :ille debe facer un grande effortio pro aperir la porta ille debeva prender in consideration le interesses de ambe partes :ille debeva / debevit prender in consideration los interesses de ambas partes ille diceva no :ille dicevit no ille differe in un puncto ille disponeva de truppas aguerrite :ille disponeva / disponevit de truppas aguerritas ille dissimulava su mal intentiones :ille dissimulava / dissimulavit sus malas intentiones ille emana un influentia positive :ille emana una influentia positiva ille entrava solemnemente in le camera :ille entrava / entravit solemnemente in la camera ille es a pena recognoscibile :ille est a pena recognoscibile ille es abstemio :ille est abstemio ille es ancora in le parte basse del scala social :ille est ancora in la parte bassa de la scala social ille es como del familia :ille est como de la familia ille es como un horologio :ille est como un horologio ille es de bon familia :ille est de bona familia ille es de character romantic :ille est de character romantico ille es de humor volubile :ille est de humor volubile ille es de natural dulce :ille est de natural dulce ille es de un illustre cuna :ille est de una illustre cuna ille es de un pedanteria insupportabile :ille est de una pedanteria insupportabile ille es un democrate usque al medulla del ossos :ille est un democrate usque a la medulla de los ossos ille es diabetico :ille est diabetico ille es difficilemente approchabile :ille est difficilemente approchabile ille es disposite a collaborar :ille est disposito a collaborar ille es dotate pro le mathematica :ille est dotato pro la mathematica ille es excessivemente meticulose in su labor :ille est excessivamente meticuloso in su labor ille es excessivemente meticulose in su travalio :ille est excessivamente meticuloso in su travalio ille es extrememente meticulose in su labor :ille est extremamente meticuloso in su labor ille es extrememente meticulose in su travalio :ille est extremamente meticuloso in su travalio ille es fabulosemente ric :ille est fabulosamente ricco ille es fluctuante in su opiniones :ille est fluctuando in sus opiniones ille es hostil a iste projecto :ille est hostil a iste projecto ille es inapte al contacto :ille est inapto al contacto ille es inclinate a collaborar :ille est inclinato a collaborar ille es indigne de nostre confidentia :ille est indigno de nostra confidentia ille es interprete autodidacte :ille es interprete autodidacte ille es invariabile in su opinion :ille est invariabile in su opinion ille es le avaritia in persona :ille est la avaritia in persona ille es le avaritia incarnate :ille est la avaritia incarnata ille es le avaritia ipse :ille est la avaritia ipsa ille es le gloria de su familia :ille est la gloria de su familia ille es le honor de su parentes :ille est le honor de sus parentes ille es le innocentia in persona :ille est la innocentia in persona ille es le innocentia personificate :ille est la innocentia personificata ille es le motor de tote isto :ille est le motor de toto isto ille es le persona idonee pro illo :ille est la persona idonea pro illo ille es le personification del vanitate :ille est la personification de la vanitate ille es le sclavo de su labor :ille est le sclavo de su labor ille es le sclavo de su travalio :ille est le sclavo de su travalio ille es le vanitate personificate :ille est la vanitate personificata ille es matinal :ille est matinal ille es medico de profession :ille est medico de profession ille es multo ben dotate :ille est multo ben dotato ille es multo pron al frigido :ille est multo prono al frigido ille es multo sensibile al frigido :ille est multo sensibile al frigido ille es multo servicial :ille est multo servicial ille es multo versate in le materia :ille est multo versato in la materia ille es native de Zwolle :ille est nativo de Zwolle ille es nove hic :ille est novo hic ille es pauco intelligente :ille est pauco intelligente ille es prime in le classification :ille est primo in la classification ille es semper / sempre occupate :ille est semper / sempre occupato ille es solo un executor de ordines :ille est solo un executor de ordines ille es trafficante de heroina :ille est trafficante de heroina ille es tu homonymo :ille est tu homonymo ille es un autor perfectionista :ille est un autor perfectionista ille es un crack in calculo :ille est un crack in calculo ille es un fanatico del bandas designate :ille est un fanatico de las bandas designatas ille es un homine de un pecia :ille est un homine de una pecia ille es un typo curiose :ille est un typo curioso ille es un typo particular :ille est un typo particular ille es un typo special :ille est un typo special ille es un zero :ille est un zero ille es preparate a omne eventualitate :ille est preparato a omne eventualitate ille esseva absorbite in su pensamentos :ille esseva absorbito in sus pensamentos ille esseva clavate in / super su sedia :ille esseva clavato in / super su sedia ille esseva deportate a Siberia :ille esseva deportato a Siberia ille esseva dismesuratemente ambitiose :ille esseva dismesuratamente ambitioso ille esseva in le septime celo :ille esseva in le septimo celo ille esseva le anima del conspiration :ille esseva la anima de la conspiration ille esseva prodige de laudes :ille esseva prodigo de laudes ille esseva visibilemente surprendite :ille esseva visibilemente surprendito ille estiva tote le annos al campania :ille estiva totos los annos a la campania ille face su commissiones in le supermercato :ille face sus commissiones in le supermercato ille figura como guardiano del ordine ille grunniva alco incomprensibile :ille grunniva / grunnivit alco incomprensibile ille ha 20 annos :ille ha / habe 20 (vinti / viginti) annos ille ha abjurate tote feritate :ille ha / habe abjurato / abjurata tota feritate ille ha agite con le conniventia del autoritates :ille ha / habe agito con la conniventia de las autoritates ille ha agite diabolicamente :ille ha / habe agito diabolicamente ille ha agite impulsivemente :ille ha / habe agito impulsivamente ille ha alco de manierate :ille ha / habe alco de manierato ille ha arrivate :ille ha / habe arrivato ille ha cadite del scala con un strepito tremende :ille ha cadito de la scala con un strepito tremendo ille ha centuplate su fortuna :ille ha centuplato / centuplata su fortuna ille ha date su adhesion al projecto :ille ha dato / data su adhesion al projecto ille ha debite adjunger se duo collaboratores :ille ha debito adjunger se duos collaboratores ille ha demonstrate firmessa :ille ha demonstrato firmessa ille ha disapprendite tote lo que ille sapeva :ille ha disapprendito toto lo que ille sapeva ille ha discampate silentiosemente :ille ha discampato silentiosamente ille ha disparite silentiosemente :ille ha disparito silentiosamente ille ha essite devorate per un tigre :ille ha / habe essito devorato per un tigre ille ha essite disappunctate in su sperantias :ille ha / habe essito disappunctato in sus sperantias ille ha essite fusillate post un parodia de processo :ille ha / habe essito fusillato post una parodia de processo ille ha essite un bon ambassador de su pais :ille ha / habe essito un bon ambassador de su pais ille ha facite progressos incredibile :ille ha facito / facitos progressos incredibiles ille ha facite progressos, ma ora ille retrograda :ille ha facito progressos, ma ora ille retrograda ille ha habite un attacco de riso irrefrenabile :ille ha habito un attacco de riso irrefrenabile ille ha habite un fin tragic :ille ha habito un fin tragico ille ha ideas multo conventional :ille ha / habe ideas multo conventionales ille ha le aere de facer un cosa :ille ha / habe le aere de facer una cosa ille ha le capite dur :ille ha / habe la capite dura ille ha le diabolo in su corpore :ille ha / habe le diabolo in su corpore ille ha le mentalitate typic del avaro :ille ha / habe la mentalitate typica del avaro ille ha le riga in le medio :ille ha / habe la riga in le medio ille ha le testa dur :ille ha / habe la testa dura ille ha mangiate :ille ha mangiato ille ha meritate le celo :ille ha meritato le celo ille ha mobilisate tote su familia :ille ha mobilizato / mobilizata tota su familia ille ha multiple occupationes :ille ha / habe multiplas occupationes ille ha negligite su deber scandalosemente :ille ha negligito su deber scandalosamente ille ha parlate usque a convincer me :ille ha parlato usque a convincer me ille ha passate le sexanta :ille ha passato los sexanta ille ha passate per multe eventos :ille ha passato per multos eventos ille ha pronunciate tractos mediterranee :ille ha / habe pronunciatos tractos mediterraneos ille ha quaranta grados de febre :ille ha / habe quaranta grados de febre ille ha reagite instinctivemente :ille ha reagito instinctivamente ille ha recurso pro toto :ille ha / habe recurso pro toto ille ha solo cinquanta annos :ille ha / habe solo cinquanta annos ille ha sparniate nemo in su critica :ille ha sparniato nemo in su critica ille ha su domicilio in Bilthoven :ille ha / habe su domicilio in Bilthoven ille ha tractate iste materia ex professo :ille ha tractato / tractata ista materia ex professo ille ha un affection pulmonar :ille ha / habe una affection pulmonar ille ha un aspecto bastante curiose :ille ha / habe un aspecto bastante curioso ille ha un belle casa :ille ha / habe una bella casa ille ha un color suspecte :ille ha / habe un_color_suspecto / una_color_suspecta ille ha un conscientia elastic :ille ha / habe una conscientia elastica ille ha un crise depressive :ille ha / habe una crise / crisis depressiva ille ha un disordine stomachal :ille ha / habe un disordine stomachal ille ha un futuro assecurate :ille ha / habe un futuro assecurato ille ha un grande facilitate de parola :ille ha / habe una grande facilitate de parola ille ha un hemiplegia del latere dextere / dextre :ille ha / habe una hemiplegia del latere dextero / dextro ille ha un humor multo instabile :ille ha / habe un humor multo instabile ille ha un indisposition gastric :ille ha / habe una indisposition gastrica ille ha un indisposition stomachal :ille ha / habe una indisposition stomachal ille ha un mal halito :ille ha / habe un mal halito ille ha un massa de amicos :ille ha / habe una massa de amicos ille ha un matre devote :ille ha / habe una matre devota ille ha un paralyse complete :ille ha / habe una paralyse completa ille ha un paralyse total :ille ha / habe una paralyse total ille ha un pauco de apprehension ante su examine :ille ha / habe un pauco / poco de apprehension ante su examine ille ha un temperamento contemplative :ille ha / habe un temperamento contemplativo ille ha un tendentia al melancholia :ille ha / habe una tendentia a la melancholia ille ha un vision clar del cosa :ille ha / habe una vision clara de la cosa ille ha vengiate atrocemente :ille ha vengiato atrocemente ille ha vigorosemente protestate :ille ha vigorosamente protestato ille habeva dismontate le radio de un auto / automobile :ille habeva dismontato le radio de un auto / automobile ille habeva murate su tresor :ille habeva murato su tresor ille habeva prognosticate le victoria de iste cavallo :ille habeva prognosticato / prognosticata la victoria de iste cavallo ille habeva un vista fragmentari del situation :ille habeva una vista fragmentaria de la situation ille habita in basso ille habita le casa vicin :ille habita la casa vicina ille habita presso un amico ille heredita le castello ille ignora le abece del mestiero ille jace in su lecto ille joca in le prime equipa :ille joca in la prima equipa ille la mirava con disdigno ille la reguardava con disdigno ille labora in media tres dies per septimana ille labora in media tres jornos per septimana ille lassa nihil al hasardo ille lassa un grande vacuo ille lo face per habitude ille lo ha facite expresso :ille lo ha facito expresso ille lo ha facite in su ignorantia :ille lo ha facito in su ignorantia ille lo prende con bastante philosophia ille maestra le situation :ille maestra la situation ille manca de presentia ille manea le formas moderne de verso multo habilemente :ille manea las formas modernas de verso multo habilemente ille mangia le minus ille mangia minus ille mascarava su mal intentiones :ille mascarava / mascaravit sus malas intentiones ille mascava su mal intentiones :ille mascava / mascavit sus malas intentiones ille me debe ancora iste summa :ille me debe ancora ista summa ille me ha amplemente exponite le cosas :ille me ha / habe amplamente exponito / exponitas las cosas ille me ha invitate a dinar :ille me ha / habe invitato a dinar ille me ha prestate un serie de libros :ille me ha prestato / prestata una serie de libros ille me incoragia a apprender Interlingua ille me lo ha disconsiliate multo :ille me lo ha disconsiliato multo ille me pare assatis pedante ille mira de qual latere suffla le vento ille moriva al / in _le etate benedicte de octanta annos :ille morivit al / in_la etate benedicta de octanta annos ille non ancora domina le arte de scriber :ille non ancora domina la arte de scriber ille non care de talento ille non dormi, ille reposa ille non es dotate pro le patinage :ille non est dotato pro le patinage ille non es facile a / de contentar :ille non est facile a / de contentar ille non es plus que le umbra de lo que ille ha essite :ille non est plus que la umbra de lo que ille ha essito ille non es un aquila :ille non est una aquila ille non es un persona qualcunque :ille non est una persona qualcunque ille non es uno qualcunque :ille non est uno qualcunque ille non ha inventate le pulvere :ille non ha / habe inventato le pulvere ille non ha le plus minime possibilitate :ille non ha / habe la plus minima possibilitate ille non ha le senso del mesura :ille non ha / habe le senso de la mesura ille non ha le senso del moderation :ille non ha / habe le senso de la moderation ille non ha motivation :ille non ha / habe motivation ille non ha nascite pro isto :ille non ha nascito pro isto ille non ha un occupation actualmente :ille non ha / habe una occupation actualmente ille non ha un scintilla de corage :ille non ha / habe una scintilla de corage ille non habeva antecedentes penal :ille non habeva antecedentes penales ille non monstra un minimo de comprension pro le situation :ille non monstra un minimo de comprension pro la situation ille non parla, ille emitte solo sonos inarticulate :ille non parla, ille emitte solo sonos inarticulatos ille non perveni a oblidar su passato ille non poteva disdicer se de iste promissa :ille non poteva / potevit disdicer se de ista promissa ille non poteva proferer un parola :ille non poteva / potevit proferer una parola ille non sape punctuar ille non se digna responder ille non se ha troppo fatigate :ille non se ha troppo fatigato ille non se lassa convincer ille orthographia correctemente :ille orthographia correctamente ille parla sin arresto ille parla un francese deficiente ille parlava con multe naturalitate :ille parlava con multa naturalitate ille passa pro un homine intelligente ille persecutiones attesta le intolerantia regnante :illas persecutiones attestan la intolerantia regnante ille persisteva a negar su culpabilitate :ille persisteva / persistevit a negar su culpabilitate ille porta le riga in le medio :ille porta la riga in le medio ille pote venir a / in qualcunque momento ille prende le cammino del delinquentia :ille prende le cammino de la delinquentia ille prendeva un position liberal :ille prendevit una position liberal ille presenti le problema ille procede de un illustre cuna :ille procede de una illustre cuna ille provocarea un sancto ille reguarda de qual latere suffla le vento ille responde con evasivitate al question :ille responde con evasivitate a la question ille risca tote su fortuna :ille risca tota su fortuna ille risca un dimission :ille risca una dimission ille sapeva dismascar le pretendite prince :ille sapevit dismascar le pretendito prince ille sapeva intercalar anecdotas amusante in su discurso :ille sapeva intercalar anecdotas amusantes in su discurso ille satirisava le vitios de su tempore :ille satirizava / satirizavit los vitios de su tempore ille scala le grillia con agilitate :ille scala la grillia con agilitate ille se basa super hypotheses indemonstrate :ille se basa super hypotheses indemonstratas ille se calefaceva juxta un parve estufa :ille se calefaceva / calefacevit juxta una parva estufa ille se comporta como un salvage ille se comportava multo pedantemente :ille se comportava / comportavit multo pedantemente ille se crede intelligente ille se crede malade :ille se crede malade / malado ille se crede predestinate a grande cosas :ille se crede predestinato a grandes cosas ille se dedica al commercio ille se exprime sobriemente :ille se exprime sobriamente ille se ha adjudicate le melior morsellos :ille se ha adjudicato / adjudicatos los meliores morsellos ille se ha attribuite meritos particular :ille se ha / habe attribuito meritos particulares ille se ha calmate visibilemente :ille se ha calmato visibilemente ille se ha disservite per su franchitia :ille se ha disservito per su franchitia ille se ha distantiate del nove orientation de su partito :ille se ha distantiato de la nova orientation de su partito ille se ha disviate in un dedalo de incertitudes e de contradictiones :ille se ha disviato in un dedalo de incertitudes e de contradictiones ille se ha establite a Bilthoven :ille se ha establito a / in Bilthoven ille se ha facite le advocato del opiniones currente :ille se ha facito le advocato de las opiniones currentes ille se ha facite ovationar :ille se ha facito ovationar ille se ha monstrate distante verso nos :ille se ha monstrato distante verso nos ille se ha necate in le mar :ille se ha necato in le / la mar ille se ha presentate sin cravata :ille se ha presentato sin cravata ille se ha vengiate atrocemente :ille se ha vengiato atrocemente ille se ha vidite circumferite per un grande gruppo de admiratores :ille se ha vidito circumferito per un grande gruppo de admiratores ille se hasta de terminar le travalio ille se imbroliava in su explicationes :ille se imbroliava / imbroliavit in sus explicationes ille se incholerisa facilemente :ille se incholeriza facilemente ille se irrita facilemente ille se lassa facilemente influentiar ille se mitteva justo ante mi naso :ille se mitteva / mittevit justo ante mi naso ille se monstra semper / sempre si rebarbative :ille se monstra semper / sempre si rebarbativo ille se neglige ille se obstinava, malgrado le adjurationes de su familia :ille se obstinava / obstinavit, malgrado las adjurationes de su familia ille se occupa de illo activemente :ille se occupa de illo activamente ille se passiona facilemente ille se perdeva in divagationes sin fin :ille se perdeva / perdevit in divagationes sin fin ille se poneva justo ante mi naso :ille se poneva / ponevit justo ante mi naso ille se ridiculisa :ille se ridiculiza ille se senti indisposite :ille se senti indisposito ille se sentiva ancora alco disorientate in su nove ambiente :ille se sentiva ancora alco disorientato in su novo ambiente ille se servi de un serra :ille se servi de una serra ille sera decorate :ille sera decorato ille soleva venir hic frequentemente ille traffica in drogas ille traffica in narcoticos ille travalia in media tres dies per septimana ille travalia in media tres jornos per septimana ille vale su peso in auro ille venira hodie ille vive de ris con lacte ille vive in un camera de location :ille vive in una camera de location ille vive in un camera locate :ille vive in una camera locata ille vive multo sobriemente :ille vive multo sobriamente ille vive pro su infantes :ille vive pro sus infantes ille vive un vita multo solitari :ille vive una vita multo solitaria ille viveva in le plus complete solitate :ille viveva / vivevit in la plus completa solitate ille vole adjunger su jardin al mie :ille vole adjunger su jardin al mio ille vole apparentar su filia a un familia ric :ille vole apparentar su filia a una familia ricca ille vole reconciliar le opponentes :ille vole reconciliar los opponentes ille vota le rubies :ille vota los rubies illegal :illegal(es) illegalitate illegalitate de un acto illegibile :illegibile(s) illegibilitate illegibilitate de un signatura :illegibilitate de una signatura illegitime :illegitimo(s) / illegitima(s) illegitimitate illegitimitate de un acto illes :illes pron pers, pron dem illes accepta con resignation le morte de lor infante :illes acceptan con resignation la morte de lor infante illes constitue un classe a parte :illes constituen una classe a parte illes es del mesme ligno :illes son del mesmo ligno illes es immensemente felice :illes son immensamente felices illes es sedite in fila :illes son sedites / seditos in fila illes es vestite del mesme maniera :illes son vestites / vestitos de la mesma maniera illes esseva un multo parve minoritate :illes essevan una multo parva minoritate illes ha desistite de lor tentativa :illes han desistito de lor tentativa illes ha gustate le cena :illes han gustato la cena illes ha opiniones diametralmente opposite :illes han / haben opiniones diametralmente oppositas illes ha opiniones totalmente opposite :illes han / haben opiniones totalmente oppositas illes ha un disputa violente :illes han / haben una disputa violenta illes opera de commun accordo :illes operan de commun accordo illes presentava testes false :illes presentaveron testes falsos illes recipe lor mandato del electorato :illes recipen lor mandato del electorato illes se ha revelate como ver leaders :illes se han revelato como veros leaders illes son como le aqua e le foco :illes son como la aqua e / et le foco illese :illeso(s) / illesa(s) illesibile :illesibile(s) illiberal :illiberal(es) illiberalitate illic :illic adv illicite :illicito(s) / illicita(s) illimitabile :illimitabile(s) illimitabilitate illimitate :illimitato(s) / illimitata(s) illiquiditate illitterate :illitterato(s) / illiterata(s) illo :illo pron pers illo es indiscutibilemente le melior roman / romance del anno :illo est indiscutibilemente le melior roman / romance del anno illo es i.e. :illo est i.e. illo ha unicamente un valor practic :illo ha / habe unicamente un valor practico illo habeva perdite le incantamento del novitate :illo habeva perdito le incantamento de la novitate illo implica un grande periculo illo me ha surprendite agradabilemente :illo me ha surprendito agradabilemente illocution illogic :illogico(s) / illogica(s) illogicitate illogismo illuder illuminabile :illuminabile(s) illuminante :illuminante(s) adj illuminar illuminar un monumento illuminate :illuminato(s) / illuminata(s) illuminate electricamente :/ illuminata(s) electricamente illumination illumination a / per gas illumination artificial illumination de natrium illumination de neon illumination del festa :illumination de la festa illumination del monumentos :illumination de los monumentos illumination del stratas :illumination de las stratas illumination diffuse :illumination diffusa illumination electric :illumination electrica illumination fluorescente illumination indirecte :illumination indirecta illumination phantasmagoric :illumination phantasmagorica illumination stratal illuminative :illuminativo(s) / illuminativa(s) illuminato illuminator illuminismo illuminista illusion illusion de superioritate illusion optic :illusion optica illusionar illusionismo illusionista illusori :illusorio(s) / illusoria(s) illustrar illustrar un cosa con exemplos :illustrar una cosa con exemplos illustration illustration de moda illustration multicolor illustration pluricolor illustrative :illustrativo(s) / illustrativa(s) illustrator illustre :illustre(s) illustrissime :illustrissimo(s) / illustrissima(s) illuvial :illuvial(es) illuviation illuvion Illyria illyric :illyrico(s) / illyrica(s) illyrie :illyrio(s) / illyria(s) illyrio ilmenite :ilmenite ilota :ilota [le ilotismo imagina te que il non ha iste edificio imaginabile :imaginabile(s) imaginar imaginari :imaginario(s) / imaginaria(s) imagination imagination exaltate :imagination exaltata imagination fertile imagination inventive :imagination inventiva imagination popular imagination vive :imagination viva imaginative :imaginativo(s) / imaginativa(s) imagine :imagine [la imagine acustic :imagine acustica imagine de diffraction imagine de microscopio imagine de radar imagine de societate imagine de visor imagine del futuro imagine del homine imagine del societate :imagine de la societate imagine devotional imagine human :imagine humana imagine ideal imagine latente imagine negative :imagine negativa imagine nitide :imagine nitida imagine oneiric :imagine oneirica imagine orthographic :imagine orthographica imagine positive :imagine positiva imagine sonor :imagine sonora imagine specular imagine stereoscopic :imagine stereoscopica imagine subliminal imagine televisate :imagine televisata imagine tridimensional imagine video imagine virtual imagines de archivo imagines eidetic :imagines eidetica imagines evanescente :imagines evanescentes imagines hypnagogic :imagines hypnagogicas imagines immoral :imagines immorales imagines nebulose :imagines nebulosas imago :imago [la imago paternal imago paterne :imago paterna imam :imam [le imamato imballage imballage a alveolos imballage a uso unic :imballage a uso unico imballage alveolate :imballage alveolato imballage biodegradabile imballage deficiente imballage familial imballage insufficiente imballage metallic :imballage metallico imballage recuperabile imballage standard imballage vacuo imballar imballar mercantias imballar merces imballate vacuo :[imballato(s) / imballata(s) vacuo imballator imbalsamar imbalsamator imbalsamento imbarcamento imbarcar imbarcar se imbarcar se in imbarcation imbarcation a motor imbarcatorio imbarrilar imbattibile :imbattibile(s) imbattibilitate imbecille :imbecille(s) imbecillitate imbecillitate mongoloide imbellimento imbellir imbellir le realitate :imbellir la realitate imbellir un historia :imbellir una historia imbellir un interior imberbe :imberbe(s) adj imbiber imbiber de oleo imbibibile :imbibibile(s) imbibimento imbibition imboscada imboscar imboscar se imbottiliamento imbottiliar imbottiliar aqua mineral imbottiliator imbraciamento imbraciar imbraciar un fide :imbraciar una fide imbraciar un religion :imbraciar una religion imbricar imbricate :imbricato(s) / imbricata(s) imbricatiflor :imbricatiflor(es) imbrication imbroglio I imbroliamento imbroliamento de filos imbroliamento de ideas imbroliamento de parolas imbroliar imbroliar le cosas :imbroliar las cosas imbroliar le precios :imbroliar los precios imbrunir imbrutiente :imbrutiente(s) adj imbrutimento imbrutir imbuccamento imbuccar imbuccar in imbuccar le trompetta :imbuccar la trompetta imbuccar un baby imbuccar un bebe imbuccatura imbuccatura del Mosa imbuccatura del Rheno imbuer imburgesamento imburgesar imbursar imitabile :imitabile(s) imitabilitate imitar imitar con intentiones parodistic :imitar con intentiones parodisticas imitar le exemplo de un persona :imitar le exemplo de una persona imitar le signatura de un persona :imitar la signatura de una persona imitar servilmente imitar un modello litterari :imitar un modello litterario imitate :imitato(s) / imitata(s) imitation imitation de pasta de amandolas imitation de pergamena imitation de Rembrandt imitation de un signatura :imitation de una signatura imitation pallide :imitation pallida imitation perfecte :imitation perfecta imitation retrograde :imitation retrograda imitation servil imitative :imitativo(s) / imitativa(s) imitator immaculate :immaculato(s) / immaculata(s) immagazinabile :immagazinabile(s) immagazinage immagazinar immagazinar datos immagazinar grano immagazinar in le memoria :immagazinar in la memoria immagazinar in silos immagazinar mercantias immagazinar merces immaliar immancabile :immancabile(s) immaneabile :immaneabile(s) immanente :immanente(s) immanentia immanentismo immanentista immaner immangiabile :immangiabile(s) immanicar immarcescibile :immarcescibile(s) immaterial :immaterial(es) immaterialisar :immaterializar immaterialismo immaterialista immaterialistic :immaterialistico(s) / immaterialistica(s) immaterialitate immaterialitate del anima :immaterialitate de la anima immatricular :immatricular vb immatricular un auto / automobile immatricular un studente / studiante immatriculation immatur :immaturo(s) / immatura(s) immaturitate immaturitate affective :immaturitate affectiva immediate :immediato(s) / immediata(s) immediatemente al arrivata :immediatamente a la arrivata immedicabile :immedicabile(s) immemorabile :immemorabile(s) immemorial :immemorial(es) immense :immenso(s) / immensa(s) immensitate immensitate del universo immensurabile :immensurabile(s) immensurabilitate immentionabile :immentionabile(s) immerger immeritate :immeritato(s) / immeritata(s) immersion immersion periscopic :immersion periscopica immesurabile :immesurabile(s) immesurabilitate immigrante :immigrante / la immigrar immigrate :immigrato(s) / immigrata(s) immigration immigrato imminente :imminente(s) imminentia imminentia de un conflicto imminentia del morte :imminentia de la morte immiscer immiscer se in immiscibile :immiscibile(s) immiscibilitate immission immitigabile :immitigabile(s) immixtion immixtion del stato immixtion in le vita private de un persona :immixtion in la vita privata de una persona immobile :immobile adj, sub immobiliari :immobiliario(s) / immobiliaria(s) immobilisar :immobilizar immobilisar le traffico :immobilizar le traffico immobilisation :immobilization immobilismo immobilismo economic :immobilismo economico immobilismo politic :immobilismo politico immobilitate immobilitate cataleptic :immobilitate cataleptica immobilitate politic :immobilitate politica immoderate :immoderato(s) / immoderata(s) immoderatessa immoderation immodeste :immodesto(s) / immodesta(s) immodestia immodificabile :immodificabile(s) immolar immolar su vita pro le patria :immolar su vita pro la patria immolar un victima :immolar una victima immolar un vitello immolation immolation de esseres human :immolation de esseres humanos immolator immoral :immoral(es) immoralisar :immoralizar immoralismo immoralista immoralitate immoralitate de un comportamento immoralitate de un conducta :immoralitate de una conducta immortal :immortal(es) immortalisar :immortalizar immortalisar su nomine :immortalizar su nomine immortalisation :immortalization immortalitate immortalitate del anima :immortalitate de la anima immortalitate del gloria :immortalitate de la gloria immortificate :immortificato(s) / immortificata(s) immortification immotivate :immotivato(s) / immotivata(s) immun :immun(es) / immuno(s) / immuna(s) immun al stress :[immun(es) / immuno(s) / immuna(s) al stress immun de un pagamento :/ immuno(s) / immuna(s) de un pagamento immunde :immundo(s) / immunda(s) immunditia immunditia voluminose :immunditia voluminosa immunditias immunditias de cocina immunditias domestic :immunditias domesticas immunisar :immunizar immunisation :immunization immunisation active :immunization activa immunisation passive :immunization passiva immunisator :immunizator immunitari :immunitario(s) / immunitaria(s) immunitate immunitate acquirite :immunitate acquirita immunitate active :immunitate activa immunitate al stress immunitate cellular immunitate chimic :immunitate chimica immunitate congenital immunitate de impostos immunitate del servicio militar immunitate diplomatic :immunitate diplomatica immunitate ecclesiastic :immunitate ecclesiastica immunitate hereditari :immunitate hereditaria immunitate humoral immunitate natural immunitate parlamentari :immunitate parlamentaria immunitate passive :immunitate passiva immunobiologia immunochimia immunodeficientia immunodepressivo immunofluorescentia immunogene :immunogeno(s) / immunogena(s) immunogenetic :immunogenetico(s) / immunogenetica(s) immunogenetica immunoglobulina immunologia immunologic :immunologico(s) / immunologica(s) immunologista immunologo immunomechanismo immunopathia immunoreaction immunoreactive :immunoreactivo(s) / immunoreactiva(s) immunoreactivitate immunosero immunosuppression immunosuppressive :immunosuppressivo(s) / immunosuppressiva(s) immunosuppressivo immunosuppressor immunotherapia immunotolerantia immurar immurar un tresor immuration immutabile :immutabile(s) immutabilitate immutabilitate de un decision :immutabilitate de una decision immutabilitate del leges natural :immutabilitate de las leges naturales impaccar impaccator impacchettar impacchettar mercantias impacchettar merces impacchettator impaction impacto impacto ambiental impacto de granata impacto de meteorites impagabile :impagabile(s) impala impalamento impalar impaleage impalear impaleator impalpabile :impalpabile(s) impalpabilitate impaludamento impaludar impaludar se impaludation impanar impanation imparabile :imparabile(s) impardonabile :impardonabile(s) impardonabilitate impare :impare(s) imparidigitate :imparidigitato(s) / imparidigitata(s) imparipennate / imparipinnate :/ imparipennata(s) / / imparipinnata(s) imparisyllabe :imparisyllabo(s) / imparisyllaba(s) imparisyllabic :imparisyllabico(s) / imparisyllabica(s) imparisyllabo imparitate :imparitate imparitate de fortias imparitate numeric :imparitate numerica impartial :impartial(s) impartialitate impartialitate de un judice impartibile :impartibile(s) impartibilitate impartir impartir le benediction papal :impartir la benediction papal impartir le sacramentos :impartir los sacramentos impartitor impasse [F impassibile :impassibile(s) impassibilitate impassibilitate del stoicos :impassibilitate de los stoicos impastabile :impastabile(s) impastamento impastar impastar le argilla :impastar la argilla impastator impastatori :impastatorio(s) / impastatoria(s) impatientar impatientar se impatiente :impatiente(s) impatientia impatientia febril impavide :impavido(s) / impavida(s) impeachment A impeccabile :impeccabile(s) impeccabilitate impecuniose :impecunioso(s) / impecuniosa(s) impecuniositate impedantia impedantia acustic :impedantia acustica impedantia characteristic :impedantia characteristica impedantia complexe :impedantia complexa impedantia copulate :impedantia copulata impedantia de carga impedantia de curte circuito :impedantia de curto circuito impedantia de fuga impedantia de massa impedantia de radiation impedantia mutual impedibile :impedibile(s) impedimento impedimento de maritage impedimento de matrimonio impedimento dirimente impedir impedir le internationalisation de un conflicto :impedir la internationalization de un conflicto impedir le passo a un persona :impedir le passo a una persona impedir le vista :impedir la vista impedir un maritage impedir un matrimonio impeditive :impeditivo(s) / impeditiva(s) impejorar impellente :impellente(s) impeller impellucide :impellucido(s) / impellucida(s) impenetrabile :impenetrabile(s) impenetrabilitate impenetrabilitate de un blindage impenetrabilitate de un foreste impenitente :impenitente(s) impenitentia impensabile :impensabile(s) impensate :impensato(s) / impensata(s) imperar imperative :imperativo(s) / imperativa(s) imperativo imperativo categoric :imperativo categorico imperativo hypothetic :imperativo hypothetico imperator imperatrice imperceptibile :imperceptibile(s) imperceptibilitate imperdibile :imperdibile(s) imperfecte :imperfecto(s) / imperfecta(s) imperfectibile :imperfectibile(s) imperfectibilitate imperfection imperfection de stilo imperfection stilistic :imperfection stilistica imperfection typographic :imperfection typographica imperfective :imperfectivo(s) / imperfectiva(s) imperfecto imperforabile :imperforabile(s) imperforabilitate imperforate :imperforato(s) / imperforata(s) imperforation imperial :imperial(es) imperialismo imperialismo cultural imperialista imperialistic :imperialistico(s) / imperialistica(s) imperibile :imperibile(s) impericular :impericular vb imperio Imperio Britannic :Imperio Britannico Imperio byzantin :Imperio byzantino Imperio Celeste Imperio del Sol Levante Imperio del Sol Nascente imperio del tenebras :imperio de las tenebras imperio inca imperio industrial Imperio ottoman :Imperio ottomano Imperio Perse Imperio Roman :Imperio Romano imperiose :imperioso(s) / imperiosa(s) imperite :imperito(s) / imperita(s) imperitia imperitia de un ministro impermanente :impermanente(s) impermanentia impermeabile :impermeabile adj, sub impermeabile al aere :impermeabile(s) al aere impermeabile al fumo :impermeabile(s) al fumo impermeabile de cauchu impermeabile de gumma impermeabilisar :impermeabilizar impermeabilisar un texito :impermeabilizar un texito impermeabilisation :impermeabilization impermeabilitate impermissibile :impermissibile(s) impermissibilitate impermutabile :impermutabile(s) impermutabilitate imperscrutabile :imperscrutabile(s) imperscrutabilitate impersonal :impersonal(es) impersonalisar :impersonalizar impersonalitate impersonalitate de un critica :impersonalitate de una critica impersonalitate de un judicio impersonalitate del scientia :impersonalitate de la scientia impersuadibile :impersuadibile(s) impersuasibile :impersuasibile(s) impertinente :impertinente(s) impertinentia imperturbabile :imperturbabile(s) imperturbabilitate impervie :impervio(s) / impervia(s) impervietate impetiginose :impetiginoso(s) / impetiginosa(s) impetigo impeto impeto del vento impetrabile :impetrabile(s) impetrar impetrar gratia pro le condemnatos a morte :impetrar gratia pro los condemnatos a morte impetration impetrative :impetrativo(s) / impetrativa(s) impetuose :impetuoso(s) / impetuosa(s) impetuositate impetuositate de un passion :impetuositate de una passion impetuositate del juventute :impetuositate de la juventute impetuoso impie :impio(s) / impia(s) impietate impietose :impietoso(s) / impietosa(s) impignorabile :impignorabile(s) impignorabilitate impilabile :impilabile(s) impilar impilator impinger implacabile :implacabile(s) implacabilitate implacabilitate del destino implaciamento implaciar implant :implant implant subcutanee :implant subcutaneo implantabile :implantabile(s) implantar implantation implantation subcutanee :implantation subcutanea implantologia implausibile :implausibile(s) implausibilitate implementar implementation impler impletion impletion isolante implicar implicar in un processo implicar in un scandalo implicar un contradiction :implicar una contradiction implication implicative :implicativo(s) / implicativa(s) implicite :implícito(s) / implícita(s) imploder implorabile :implorabile(s) implorar implorar le sanctos :implorar los sanctos implorar pardono imploration implorator implosion implosive :implosivo(s) / implosiva(s) implumar implumate :implumato(s) / implumata(s) impluvio impolarisabile :impolarizabile(s) impolderar impolite :impolito(s) / impolita(s) impolitessa impolitic :impolitico(s) / impolitica(s) imponderabile :imponderabile(s) imponderabiles imponderabilitate imponderate :imponderato(s) / imponderata(s) imponente :imponente(s) imponentia imponer imponer a un persona le pagamento de 10.000 florinos :imponer a una persona le pagamento de 10.000 florinos imponer admiration imponer deberes imponer exigentias a imponer impostos imponer le manos :imponer las manos imponer prevaler su voluntate imponer regulas imponer respecto imponer se privationes imponer se sacrificios imponer secreto imponer silentio imponer silentio a un persona :imponer silentio a una persona imponer su autoritate imponer su conditiones :imponer sus conditiones imponer su conviction a un persona :imponer su conviction a una persona imponer su voluntate imponer taxas imponer un castigamento imponer un castigation :imponer una castigation imponer un limite imponer un mulcta :imponer una mulcta imponer un pena :imponer una pena imponer un prohibition de conducer a un persona :imponer una prohibition de conducer a una persona imponer un punition :imponer una punition imponer un tributo imponibile :imponibile(s) imponibilitate impopular :impopular(es) impopularitate impopularitate de un lege :impopularitate de una lege impopularitate de un ministro importabile :importabile(s) importabilitate importante :importante(s) importantia importantia intrinsec de un facto :importantia intrinseca de un facto importantia vital importar importar clandestinmente un cosa :importar clandestinamente una cosa importar contrabando importation importation clandestin :importation clandestina importation de frumento importation de tabaco importation de the importation de tritico importation illegal importation illicite :importation illicita importator importator de frumento importator de tabaco importator de the importator de tritico importun :importuno(s) / importuna(s) importunar importunar un persona con demandas enoiose :importunar una persona con demandas enoiosas importunitate importuno imposition imposition de un mulcta :imposition de una mulcta imposition del manos :imposition de las manos impositor impossibile :impossibile(s) impossibile de decifrar impossibilitate impossibilitate absolute :impossibilitate absoluta impossibilitate practic :impossibilitate practica imposta :imposta [la imposto imposto additional imposto cedular imposto de luxo imposto de registration imposto de solidaritate imposto de stato imposto directe :imposto directo imposto indirecte :imposto indirecto imposto inique :imposto iniquo imposto municipal imposto national imposto proportional imposto real imposto statal imposto super le canes :imposto super los canes imposto super le consumo imposto super le dividendo imposto super le jocos de hasardo :imposto super los jocos de hasardo imposto super (le) operationes de bursa :imposto super (las) operationes de bursa imposto super le receptas :imposto super las receptas imposto super (le) salarios :imposto super (los) salarios imposto super le venditas :imposto super las venditas impostor impostor de maritage impostor de matrimonio impostor incorrigibile impostos communal :impostos communales impostos onerose :impostos onerosos impostura impotente :impotente(s) impotentia impovrimento impovrimento cultural impovrimento economic de un pais :impovrimento economico de un pais impovrimento linguistic :impovrimento linguistico impovrir impovrite :impovrito(s) / impovrita(s) impractic :impractico(s) / impractica(s) impracticabile :impracticabile(s) impracticabilitate imprecar imprecation imprecator :imprecator imprecatori :imprecatorio(s) / imprecatoria(s) imprecisabile :imprecisabile(s) imprecisate :imprecisato(s) / imprecisata(s) imprecise :impreciso(s) / imprecisa(s) imprecision imprecision del contornos :imprecision de los contornos impregnabile :impregnabile(s) impregnar impregnation impremeditate :impremeditato(s) / impremeditata(s) imprendibile :imprendibile(s) imprendibilitate imprendibilitate del citate :imprendibilitate de la citate impresario [I imprescriptibile :imprescriptibile(s) imprescriptibilitate impresentabile :impresentabile(s) impression impression a / in quatro colores impression al carbon impression auditive :impression auditiva impression de auro impression de beltate impression de pollice impression defectuose :impression defectuosa impression del pede impression digital impression emotional impression final impression fugace impression in colores impression in relievo impression indelibile impression irisate :impression irisata impression multicolor impression super cera impression visual impressionabile :impressionabile(s) impressionabilitate impressionar impressiones de viage impressiones juvenil :impressiones juveniles impressiones tactile :impressiones tactiles impressiones visual :impressiones visuales impressionismo impressionista impressionistic :impressionistico(s) / impressionistica(s) impressive :impressivo(s) / impressiva(s) impressor impressor a jecto de tinta impressor a matrice de punctos impressor alphanumeric :impressor alphanumerico impressor de jornales impressor laser impressor matricial impressor matricial de punctos imprestar imprestar un parola a un altere lingua :imprestar una parola a una altera lingua impresto impresto a un altere lingua :impresto a una altera lingua impresto privilegiate :impresto privilegiato imprevidente :imprevidente(s) imprevidentia imprevisibile :imprevisibile(s) imprevisibilitate imprevisibilitate de un evento impreviste :imprevisto(s) / imprevista(s) imprimatur :imprimatur imprimer imprimer moneta imprimer movimento a un cosa :imprimer movimento a una cosa imprimer un libro imprimer un stoffa :imprimer una stoffa imprimeria imprimeria de jornales imprimeria de libros imprimeria de musica imprimeria mobile imprimeria offset imprimibile :imprimibile(s) imprimite in braille :[imprimito(s) / imprimita(s) in braille imprimite in litteras cursive :/ imprimita(s) in litteras cursivas imprimite per typos grasse :/ imprimita(s) per typos grassos imprimitor imprimitor a jecto de tinta imprimitor a matrice de punctos imprimitor alphanumeric :imprimitor alphanumerico imprimitor de jornales imprimitor de libros imprimitor de musica imprimitor laser imprimitor matricial imprimitor matricial de punctos imprimitor offset imprimitor-editor imprimitos imprimitos de publicitate imprimitos de reclamo imprimitos publicitari :imprimitos publicitarios imprisionamento imprisionamento a perpetuitate imprisionamento alternative :imprisionamento alternativo imprisionamento cellular imprisionar imprisionar in regulas stricte :imprisionar in regulas strictas imprisionator improbabile :improbabile(s) improbabilitate improbabilitate de un hypothese :improbabilitate de una hypothese improbation improbative :improbativo(s) / improbativa(s) improbe :improbo(s) / improba(s) improbitate improcrastinabile :improcrastinabile(s) improcrastinabilitate improducibile :improducibile(s) improductive :improductivo(s) / improductiva(s) improductivitate improductivitate de un capital improductivitate de un interprisa :improductivitate de una interprisa improductivitate de un terreno impromptu F impronunciabile :impronunciabile(s) improponibile :improponibile(s) improponibilitate improprie :improprio(s) / impropria(s) improprie pro facer un cosa :/ impropria(s) pro facer una cosa improprie pro le consumo :/ impropria(s) pro le consumo improprie pro le consumption :/ impropria(s) pro la consumption improprietate improrogabile :improrogabile(s) improrogabilitate improvisar improvisar un discurso improvisation improvisation de jazz improvisation libere :improvisation libera improvisation musical improvisator improvisatori :improvisatorio(s) / improvisatoria(s) improvise :improviso(s) / improvisa(s) imprudente :imprudente(s) imprudentia impubere :impubere(s) adj impubertate impublicabile :impublicabile(s) impudente :impudente(s) impudentia impudentia inaudite :impudentia inaudita impudic :impudico(s) / impudica(s) impudicitate impudor impugnabile :impugnabile(s) impugnabilitate impugnabilitate de un sententia :impugnabilitate de una sententia impugnar ¹ impugnar le authenticitate de un documento :impugnar la authenticitate de un documento impugnar ² le penna :impugnar la penna impugnar ¹ un opinion :impugnar una opinion impugnar ¹ un sententia :impugnar una sententia impugnar ¹ un testamento impugnar ¹ un these :impugnar una these impugnation impugnation de un sententia :impugnation de una sententia impugnator impugnatura impugnatura de sabla impugnatura de spada impugnatura del remo impulsar :impulsar impulsar un sector industrial impulsator impulsion impulsion acustic :impulsion acustica impulsion coercibile impulsion de currente impulsion homicida impulsion migratori :impulsion migratoria impulsion morbide :impulsion morbida impulsive :impulsivo(s) / impulsiva(s) impulsivitate impulsivitate del juventute :impulsivitate de la juventute impulsivo impulso impulso acustic :impulso acustico impulso instinctive :impulso instinctivo impulso irreprimibile impulso sexual impulsos erotic :impulsos eroticos impulsos suicidal :impulsos suicidales impulverar impulverar se impulverate :impulverato(s) / impulverata(s) impun :impune(s) / impuno(s) / impuna(s) impunctual :impunctual(es) impunctualitate impunibile :impunibile(s) impunibilitate impunitate impunite :impunito(s) / impunita(s) impur :impuro(s) / impura(s) impuressa impuritate impuritates in un crystallo imputabile :imputabile(s) imputabilitate imputar imputar un accidente al mal pavimento imputation imputation de furto imputation diffamatori :imputation diffamatoria imputation infamante imputation injustificate :imputation injustificata imputationes calumniose :imputationes calumniosas imputationes infamante :imputationes infamantes imputrescibile :imputrescibile(s) imputrescibilitate in :in prep, pref in absentia in absentia de in abstracto L in accordo con in action in activitate in affaires commercial :in affaires commerciales in alicun casos :in alicunos casos in alicun parte :in alicuna parte in alte mar :in alto mar in alte voce :in alta voce in altere loco :in altero loco in altere parolas :in alteras parolas in altere parte :in altera parte in altere terminos :in alteros terminos in alto in ambe casos :in ambos casos in ample mesura :in ampla mesura in ample sectores del population :in amplos sectores de la population in anglese on usa un puncto decimal in loco de un comma :in anglese on usa un puncto decimal in loco de una comma in annexo de in annos ulterior :in annos ulteriores in apparentia in apposition in articulo mortis L in avantia in basso in basso del pagina :in basso de la pagina in belle ordine :in bello ordine in blanco in bloco in bon condition :in bona condition in bon fide :in bona fide in bon stato in bordura de in calor in cambio de in capillos in carne e osso(s) :in carne e / et osso(s) in casa de in caso affirmative :in caso affirmativo in caso de aptitude in caso de besonio in caso de conformitate in caso de contravention in caso de dubita in caso de emergentia in caso de gelo in caso de impedimento in caso de necessitate in caso de negativa in caso de non-execution in caso de non-pagamento in caso negative :in caso negativo in caso que in casos de urgentia in cauda in certe grado :in certo grado in certe mesura :in certa mesura in certe senso :in certo senso in choro in civil in combination con in commemoration de in commun in commun accordo con in comparation con in conformitate con in consequentia in consequentia de in conserva in consideration de in continuation de nostre littera :in continuation de nostra littera in contradiction flagrante con in contrasto con in cooperation con in costume de Adam in costume de Eva in cruce in curte termino :in curto termino in cyma del pagina :in cyma de la pagina in debite forma :in debita forma in despecto de in despecto de tote le bon propositos :in despecto de totos los bonos propositos in detalio in direction contrari :in direction contraria in direction inverse :in direction inversa in domo de in duo copias :in duas copias in duo parolas :in duas parolas in duplicato in duplice copia in effecto in effigie in embryon in equal mesura in etate avantiate :in etate avantiata in excambio de in expectation de in extenso L in extremis L in facie de in facto in favor de in fila in fila indie :in fila india in filas serrate :in filas serratas in fin in flagrante delicto in flamma in flor in folio in forma condensate :in forma condensata in forma de agulia in forma de anello in forma de arco in forma de bacillo in forma de bottilia in forma de campana in forma de cono in forma de corde in forma de croc in forma de cruce in forma de cubo in forma de cupola in forma de digito in forma de disco in forma de flor in forma de folio in forma de globo in forma de martello in forma de ovo in forma de pectine in forma de sphera in forma de stella in forma de trompetta in forma de ungula in forma spheric :in forma spherica in francese on accorda le verbo con su subjecto in function de in function de lo que precede in general in germine in gestation in grado summe :in grado summo in grande in grande haste in grande mesura in grande numero in grande parte in grande quantitates :in grandes quantitates in grosso in guisa de in habito de ceremonia in herba in honor a in honor al veritate io debe dicer que :in honor a la veritate (io) debeo dicer que in honor de in hora opportun :in hora opportuna in ille tempore :in ille / illo tempore in illo interveni le interesses personal :in illo intervenien los interesses personales in intime compania :in intima compania in iste casa va phantasmas :in ista casa vaden phantasmas in iste edificio on va installar botecas in iste obra appare le maestria del artista :in ista obra appare la maestria del artista in iste optica tu ha ration :in ista optica tu ha ration in iste perspectiva tu ha ration :in ista perspectiva tu ha ration in iste puncto le vadar es minus periculose :in iste / isto puncto le vadar est minus periculoso in iste respecto in iste vita nihil es gratis :in ista vita nihil est gratis in judicio in large mesura :in larga mesura in le alto in le alto del armario in le alto del scala :in le alto de la scala in le annales del historia :in los annales de la historia in le antesala de un nove tempore :in la antesala de un novo tempore in le antique Grecia le olivo figurava le pace e le prosperitate :in la antiqua Grecia le olivo figurava la pace e / et la prosperitate in le articulo precitate :in le articulo precitato in le calor del discussion :in le calor de la discussion in le centro in le chronica del historia :in la chronica de la historia in le circulos politic de Den Haag :in los circulos politicos de Den Haag in le circumstantias actual :in le circumstantias actual in le circumstantias date :in las circumstantias datas in le circumstantias presente :in las circumstantias presentes in le contexto europee :in le contexto europeo in le convincimento que :in le convincimento que in le corde del hiberno in le curso del anno in le direction contrari :in la direction contraria in le direction opposite :in la direction opposita in le eventualitate :in la eventualitate in le fervor del discussion :in le fervor de la discussion in le flor de su vita :in la flor de su vita in le forma regulamentari :in la forma regulamentaria in le fundo in le fundo de mi tasca in le fundo de su corde in le fundo del sala :in le fundo de la sala in le generalitate del casos :in la generalitate de los casos in le gusto de Vermeer in le hiberno iste porto es inabordabile :in le hiberno iste porto est inabordabile in le hora del periculo :in la hora del periculo in le interesse de un persona :in le interesse de una persona in le interim in le joco de cartas le rege e le regina vale vinti (punctos) :in le joco de cartas le rege e / et la regina valen vinti (punctos) in le limitation reside le maestria :in la limitation reside la maestria in le lontanantia :in la lontanantia in le majoritate del casos :in la majoritate de los casos in le medio del battalia :in le medio de la battalia in le medio del nave :in le medio de la nave in le melior caso in le mesme grado :in le mesmo grado in le mesme mesura :in la mesma mesura in le mesme proportion :in la mesma proportion in le mesme sufflo :in le mesmo sufflo in le momento adequate :in le momento adequato in le momento opportun :in le momento opportuno in le momento que in le nomine de Deo in le obscuritate del nocte :in la obscuritate de la nocte in_le / al occurrentia :in / a la occurrentia in le optime caso :in le optimo caso in le pejor caso in le pejor del casos :in le pejor de los casos in le pessime caso :in le pessimo caso in le plenitude de su beltate :in la plenitude de su beltate in le plus large senso del parola :in le plus largo senso de la parola in le practica :in la practica in le practica isto es difficile de realisar :in la practica isto est difficile de realizar in le principio in le proximitate de :in la proximitate de in le quadro de in le senso le plus ample del parola :in le senso le plus amplo de la parola in le sino del familia :in le sino de la familia in le societate de un persona :in la societate de una persona in le sudor de su fronte in le supreme grado :in le supremo grado in le tempore de su gloria In le Trinitate, le Patre es consubstantial con le Filio e le Spirito Sancte :In la Trinitate, le Patre est consubstantial con le Filio e / et le Spirito Sancto in le ultime analyse :in la ultima analyse in licentia in linea recte :in linea recta in loco de in longe termino :in longo termino in major grado in major mesura in mal fide :in mala fide in mal stato in mancantia de melior in manicas de camisa in manos secur :in manos securas in materia de in materia de religion in media in medias res L in medie termino :in medio termino in medio de in memoria de in mesme grado :in mesmo grado in mesme tempore :in mesmo tempore in mesura considerabile in mesura crescente in mesura decisive :in mesura decisiva in mesura limitate :in mesura limitata in mesura modeste :in mesura modesta in mesura sufficiente in mi nomine in mi opinion in mi presentia in mille morsellos in minor grado in minor mesura in moda in modo concrete :in modo concreto in modo toto differente in necun caso :in necun / necuno caso in nomine de in nomine de Deo in nomine del celo in nomine del lege :in nomine de la lege in nomine del Patre, del Filio e del Sancte Spirito :in nomine del Patre, del Filio e / et del Sancto Spirito in nomine del rege in novem del dece casos :in novem de los dece casos in nulle altere loco :in nullo altero loco in nulle caso :in nullo caso in nulle parte :in nulla parte in numero de in omne caso in omne occasion in omne parte in omne parte de in omne parte de Francia in omnes respectos in omne reuniones su presentia es immancabile :in omnes reuniones su presentia est immancabile in ordine inverse :in ordine inverso in ordine reverse :in ordine reverso in parte in particular in parve quantitates :in parvas quantitates in passo cadentiate :in passo cadentiato in pauc :in pauco(s) / pauca(s) in pauc parolas :in paucas parolas in pauco in pecias in pension in persona in petto I in plen die :in pleno die in plen jorno :in pleno jorno in plen mar :in pleno mar in plen natura :in plena natura in plen possession de su capacitates :in plena possession de sus capacitates in plen uniformitate con :in plena uniformitate con in plus in poc parolas :in pocas parolas in poc tempore :in poco tempore in poco in position proclitic :in position proclitica in position protonic :in position protonica in possession particular in preparation in presentia de in presto in prime instantia :in prima instantia in prime loco :in primo loco in principio in private :in privato in pur dialecto :in puro dialecto in qual mesura in qualitate de in qualque maniera in qualque modo in qualque parte in quinte loco :in quinto loco in rangos serrate :in rangos serratos in rata in realitate in recompensa de in relation con in remembrantia de in respecto de in responsa a in résumé on pote dicer in retrospectiva in rhythmo accelerate :in rhythmo accelerato in rhythmo de valse in secreto in secunde lectura :in secunda lectura in secunde loco :in secundo loco in senso antihorologic :in senso antihorologico in senso contrari :in senso contrario in senso horologic :in senso horologico in senso inverse :in senso inverso in senso opposite :in senso opposito in serie in serio in servicio active :in servicio activo in servicio effective :in servicio effectivo in simile casos :in similes casos in situ L in stato catatonic :in stato catatonico in stato de accusation in stato de arresto in stato de ebrietate in stato de ebrietate manifeste :in stato de ebrietate manifesta in stato de fallimento in stato de intoxication in stilo telegraphic :in stilo telegraphico in stricte collaboration con :in stricta collaboration con in stricte confidentia :in stricta confidentia in su integralitate in su major parte in su tempore de splendor in su voce se manifestava un profunde emotion :in su voce se manifestava una profunda emotion in substantia in sudor in summa in tempore de guerra in tempore opportun :in tempore opportuno in tempores de scarsitate in tempores immemorabile :in tempores immemorabiles in tempores multo remote :in tempores multo remotos in terminos breve ma rigorose :in terminos breves ma rigorosos in terminos concise :in terminos concisos in terminos coperte :in terminos copertos in terminos elogiose :in terminos elogiosos in terminos foras de tote mal interpretation :in terminos foras de tota mala interpretation in terminos general :in terminos generales in terminos inequivoc :in terminos inequivocos in terminos multo vage :in terminos multo vagos in terminos occulte :in terminos occultos in terminos pauco / poco fortunate :in terminos pauco / poco fortunatos in terminos velate :in terminos velatos in theoria isto es possibile :in theoria isto est possibile in theoria isto pare multo facile, ma le realitate es altere :in theoria isto pare multo facile, ma la realitate est altera in tono dispreciante in tono solemne in totalitate in tote caso :in toto caso in tote haste :in tota haste in tote le circumstantias :in totas las circumstantias in tote occasion :in tota occasion in tote sinceritate :in tota sinceritate in tote su extension :in tota su extension in tote su plenitude :in tota su plenitude in tote su splendor :in toto su splendor in toto in tres copias in tres linguas in troco de in ultime instantia :in ultima instantia in ultra in un disordine complete :in un disordine completo in un fraction de secunda :in una fraction de secunda in un minimo de tempore in un momento date :in un momento dato in un momento de distraction in un momento determinate :in un momento determinato in un momento inopportun :in un momento inopportuno in un position incommode :in una position incommoda in un postura (multo) incommode :in una postura (multo) incommoda in un sito idyllic :in un sito idyllico in un stato avantiate de decomposition :in un stato avantiato de decomposition in un stato de anarchia perfecte :in un stato de anarchia perfecta in un stato de exhaustion complete :in un stato de exhaustion completa in un stato pristine :in un stato pristino in un sufflo in un tono querelose :in un tono quereloso in un torno de mano in van :in vano in varie aspectos :in varios aspectos in vendita in vendita in le librerias :in vendita in las librerias in veritate in vestimentos civil :in vestimentos civiles in vice de in virtute in virtute de su functiones :in virtute de sus functiones in virtute del lege :in virtute de la lege in vista de in vitro in vivo in voce basse :in voce bassa in vostre caso io non lo facerea :in vostro caso io non lo facerea inabordabile :inabordabile(s) inabordabilitate inabrogabile :inabrogabile(s) inaccentuate :inaccentuato(s) / inaccentuata(s) inacceptabile :inacceptabile(s) inacceptabilitate inaccessibile :inaccessibile(s) inaccessibile al publico inaccessibilitate inaccommodabile :inaccommodabile(s) inaccordabile :inaccordabile(s) inaccostabile :inaccostabile(s) inaccostumate :inaccostumato(s) / inaccostumata(s) inaccurate :inaccurato(s) / inaccurata(s) inaccusabile :inaccusabile(s) inactinic :inactinico(s) / inactinica(s) inaction inactivar inactivation inactivator inactive :inactivo(s) / inactiva(s) inactivitate inactivitate de un vulcano inactivitate noce al organismo inactuabile :inactuabile(s) inactual :inactual(es) inactualitate inadaptabile :inadaptabile(s) inadaptabilitate inadaptate :inadaptato(s) / inadaptata(s) inadaptation inadaptato inadequate :inadequato(s) / inadequata(s) inadequation inadmissibile :inadmissibile(s) inadmissibilitate inadmission inadoptabile :inadoptabile(s) inadvertente :inadvertente(s) inadvertentia inagglutinabile :inagglutinabile(s) inaggregabile :inaggregabile(s) inalienabile :inalienabile(s) inalienabilitate inalienabilitate de benes dotal :inalienabilitate de benes dotales inalienation inalligabile :inalligabile(s) inalterabile :inalterabile(s) inalterabilitate inalterabilitate de colores inalterate :inalterato(s) / inalterata(s) inambigue :inambiguo(s) / inambigua(s) inambiguitate inamical :inamical(es) inammissibile :inammissibile(s) inammissibilitate inamoramento inamoramento passager :inamoramento passagero inamorar inamorar se de inamorate :inamorato(s) / inamorata(s) inamovibile :inamovibile(s) inamovibilitate inamovibilitate de magistratos inan :inan(es) / inano(s) / inana(s) inanalysabile :inanalysabile(s) inanimate :inanimato(s) / inanimata(s) inanitate inanitate de un remarca :inanitate de una remarca inanitate de un spero inanitate del cosas terrestre :inanitate de las cosas terrestres inanition inappaciabile :inappaciabile(s) inappaciate :inappaciato(s) / inappaciata(s) inappellabile :inappellabile(s) inappellabilitate inappetente :inappetente(s) inappetentia inappetibile :inappetibile(s) inapplicabile :inapplicabile(s) inapplicabilitate inapplication inapplication de un alumno inappreciabile :inappreciabile(s) inappreciate :inappreciato(s) / inappreciata(s) inapprendibile :inapprendibile(s) inapprendibilitate inapprensibile :inapprensibile(s) inapprensibilitate inappropriate :inappropriato(s) / inappropriata(s) inapte :inapto(s) / inapta(s) inaptitude inarabile :inarabile(s) inargentar inargentator inargentatura inarrugabile :inarrugabile(s) inarticulabile :inarticulabile(s) inarticulate :inarticulato(s) / inarticulata(s) inartificial :inartificial(es) inartistic :inartistico(s) / inartistica(s) inascoltabile :inascoltabile(s) inassimilabile :inassimilabile(s) inattaccabile :inattaccabile(s) inattaccabilitate inattente :inattente(s) inattention inattentive :inattentivo(s) / inattentiva(s) inattingibile :inattingibile(s) inattingibilitate inaudibile :inaudibile(s) inaudibilitate inaudite :inaudito(s) / inaudita(s) inaugural :inaugural(es) inaugurar inaugurar le anno academic :inaugurar le anno academico inaugurar un exhibition :inaugurar una exhibition inaugurar un exposition :inaugurar una exposition inaugurar un linea ferroviari :inaugurar una linea ferroviaria inauguration inauguration de un templo inauguration de un theatro inauguration gloriose :inauguration gloriosa inauguration solemne inaugurative :inaugurativo(s) / inaugurativa(s) inaugurator inauthentic :inauthentico(s) / inauthentica(s) inauthenticitate inbreeding A Inca inca incalculabile :incalculabile(s) incalculabilitate incalmabile :incalmabile(s) incambiabile :incambiabile(s) incambiate :incambiato(s) / incambiata(s) incamminar incamminar se incanaliar incanaliar se incancellabile :incancellabile(s) incandescente :incandescente(s) incandescentia incandescer incantamento incantar incantate :incantato(s) / incantata(s) incantation incantator incantator de serpentes incapabile :incapabile(s) incapabilitate incapace :incapace(s) incapace de labor incapace de travalio incapacitar incapacitate :incapacitato(s) / incapacitata(s) incapacitate de labor incapacitate de travalio incapacitate mental incapacitate partial incapacitate permanente incapacitate permanente de labor incapacitate permanente de travalio incapacitate total de labor incapacitate total de travalio incapacitation incapistrar incappuciar incapsulamento incapsular incapsulation incarcerar incarcerar un criminal incarceration incarcerato incardinar incardination incargar incargar se de facer un cosa :incargar se de facer una cosa incargar un persona de un cosa :incargar una persona de una cosa incaritabile :incaritabile(s) incarnar incarnar se in un corpore human :incarnar se in un corpore humano incarnate :incarnato(s) / incarnata(s) incarnatin :incarnatino(s) / incarnatina(s) incarnation incarnation de Christo incassamento incassamento de effectos incassamento de titulos incassamento de un mandato postal incassar incassar effectos incassar titulos incassar un colpo incassar un goal incassar un mandato postal incassar un quitantia :incassar una quitantia incassator incastrabile :incastrabile(s) incastrar incastrar a cauda de hirundine incastrar un anello con petras preciose :incastrar un anello con petras preciosas incastrar un trabe / trave in le muro :incastrar una trabe / trave in le muro incastratura incatenamento incatenamento de eventos incatenamento logic de factos :incatenamento logico de factos incatenar incatenar le libertate :incatenar la libertate incatenar phrases incatenar un persona :incatenar una persona incaute :incauto(s) / incauta(s) incaviar incaviliar incedibile :incedibile(s) incender incendiabile :incendiabile(s) incendiar incendiar se incendiar un casa :incendiar una casa incendiari :incendiario(s) / incendiaria(s) incendiario incendiarismo incendio incendio con flammas incendio con flammas visibile :incendio con flammas visibiles incendio criminal incendio de benzina incendio de bosco incendio de ecclesia incendio de fabrica incendio de foreste incendio de gasolina incendio de magazin incendio de prairie incendio de theatro incendio de turbiera incendio forestal incendio in un turre :incendio in una turre incendio intentionate :incendio intentionato incendio interior incendio interne :incendio interno incendio voluntari :incendio voluntario incensamento incensar incensario incensation incensator incenso incensorio incensurabile :incensurabile(s) incensurabilitate incensurabilitate de un functionario incensurabilitate de un functionario public :incensurabilitate de un functionario publico incentive :incentivo(s) / incentiva(s) incentivo inceptar inception inceptive :inceptivo(s) / inceptiva(s) inceramento incerar incerar le parquet inceration inceremoniose :inceremonioso(s) / inceremoniosa(s) incerte :incerto(s) / incerta(s) incertitude incertitude del futuro incerto incessabile :incessabile(s) incessante :incessante(s) incessibile :incessibile(s) incessibilitate incestar inceste :incesto(s) / incesta(s) incesto incestuose :incestuoso(s) / incestuosa(s) inch A inchoar inchoar un labor inchoar un travalio inchoation inchoative :inchoativo(s) / inchoativa(s) incholerisar :incholerizar incidental :incidental(es) incidente :incidente adj, sub incidente de frontiera incidentia incider incider in un falta :incider in una falta incider un arbore a cauchu incider un vena :incider una vena incinerar incinerar un cadavere incineration incineration de cadaveres incinerator incinerator pro detrito domestic :incinerator pro detrito domestico incinerator pro immunditias domestic :incinerator pro immunditias domesticas inciper incipiente :incipiente(s) incirculamento incircular incircular le bon responsa :incircular la bona responsa incircumcise :incircumciso(s) incircumcision incisar incisar le cortice de un arbore incisar un plaga :incisar una plaga incision incision crucial incision de cisello incision de fistula incision in ligno incisive :incisivo(s) / incisiva(s) incisivo inciso incisori :incisorio(s) / incisoria(s) incisura incitabile :incitabile(s) incitabilitate incitamento incitar incitar al victoria :incitar a la victoria incitar un persona al violentia :incitar una persona a la violentia incitation incitation al revolta :incitation a la revolta incitative :incitativo(s) / incitativa(s) incitator incivil :incivil(es) incivilisabile :incivilizabile(s) incivilisate :incivilizato(s) / incivilizata(s) incivilitate incivismo inclassabile :inclassabile(s) inclassificabile :inclassificabile(s) inclassificate :inclassificato(s) / inclassificata(s) inclavar inclavatura inclemente :inclemente(s) inclementia inclementia de un sententia :inclementia de una sententia inclementia del climate inclementia del hiberno inclinabile :inclinabile(s) inclinar se inclinar se a un opinion differente :inclinar se a una opinion differente inclinate :inclinato(s) / inclinata(s) inclination inclination a un latere inclination cortese inclination de glacis inclination del axe terrestre inclination del capite :inclination de la capite inclination del testa :inclination de la testa inclination innate :inclination innata inclination lateral inclination del turre de Pisa :inclination de la turre de Pisa inclination native :inclination nativa inclination sexual inclinometro includente :includente(s) includer includer dies libere in le horario :includer dies liberes / liberos in le horario includer in le vendita :includer in la vendita includer jornos libere in le horario :includer jornos liberes / liberos in le horario includer mesuras de securitate includer un factura in un littera :includer una factura in una littera incluse :incluso(s) / inclusa(s) inclusion inclusive :inclusive adj, adv incluso inclusura incoagulabile :incoagulabile(s) incoagulabilitate incoercibile :incoercibile(s) incoercibilitate incoercibilitate de un desiderio / desiro incoffrar incognita incognite :incognito(s) / incognita(s) incognito incognoscibile :incognoscibile(s) incognoscibilitate incognoscibilitate del realitate :incognoscibilitate de la realitate incoherente :incoherente(s) incoherentia incoherentia de stilo incoherentia de un discurso incoherentia methodologic :incoherentia methodologica incolor :incolor(es) incombinabile :incombinabile(s) incombramento incombrar incombustibile :incombustibile(s) incombustibilitate incommensurabile :incommensurabile(s) incommensurabilitate incommensurabilitate de duo grandores :incommensurabilitate de duos grandores incommerciabile :incommerciabile(s) incommerciabilitate incommodante :incommodante(s) incommodar incommodator incommode :incommodo(s) / incommoda(s) incommoditate incommunicabile :incommunicabile(s) incommunicabilitate incommutabile :incommutabile(s) incommutabilitate incompacte :incompacto(s) / incompacta(s) incomparabile :incomparabile(s) incomparabilitate incompassibile :incompassibile(s) incompatibile :incompatibile(s) incompatibilitate incompatibilitate de temperamento incompatibilitate pharmacologic :incompatibilitate pharmacologica incompenetrabile :incompenetrabile(s) incompenetrabilitate incompensabile :incompensabile(s) incompetente :incompetente(s) incompetentia incomplete :incompleto(s) / incompleta(s) incomplexe :incomplexo(s) / incomplexa(s) incomplexitate incomplite :incomplito(s) / incomplita(s) incomprehensibile / incomprensibile :incomprehensibile(s) / incomprensibile(s) incomprehensibilitate / incomprensibilitate incomprehensibilitate de un mysterio incomprehension / incomprension incomprehension / incomprension mutual incomprehensive :incomprehensivo(s) / incomprehensiva(s) incompressibile :incompressibile(s) incompressibilitate incompressibilitate de un substantia :incompressibilitate de una substantia incomprimibile :incomprimibile(s) incomprimibilitate incomputabile :incomputabile(s) inconciliabile :inconciliabile(s) inconciliabilitate inconciliabilitate de principios inconcipibile :inconcipibile(s) inconcipibilitate inconcrete :inconcreto(s) / inconcreta(s) incondite :incondito(s) / incondita(s) inconditional :inconditional(es) inconditionalitate inconditionate :inconditionato(s) / inconditionata(s) inconfessabile :inconfessabile(s) inconfirmate :inconfirmato(s) / inconfirmata(s) inconforme :inconforme(s) inconformitate inconfortabile :inconfortabile(s) inconfundibile :inconfundibile(s) inconfundibilitate inconfundibilitate del stilo de un scriptor inconfutabile :inconfutabile(s) incongelabile :incongelabile(s) incongenial :incongenial(es) incongrue :incongruo(s) / incongrua(s) incongruente :incongruente(s) incongruentia incongruitate inconjugabile :inconjugabile(s) inconsciente :inconsciente(s) inconscientia inconsequente :inconsequente(s) inconsequentia inconsequentia de un rationamento inconsequential :inconsequential(es) inconsiderabile :inconsiderabile(s) inconsiderate :inconsiderato(s) / inconsiderata(s) inconsideration inconsistente :inconsistente(s) inconsistentia inconsolabile :inconsolabile(s) inconsolate :inconsolato(s) / inconsolata(s) inconsonante :inconsonante(s) inconspicue :inconspicuo(s) / inconspicua(s) inconstante :inconstante(s) inconstantia inconstantia del destino inconstantia del publico inconstantia del tempore inconstatabile :inconstatabile(s) inconstitutional :inconstitutional(es) inconstitutionalitate inconstitutionalitate de un decreto inconsumibile :inconsumibile(s) incontaminabile :incontaminabile(s) incontaminate :incontaminato(s) / incontaminata(s) incontemplabile :incontemplabile(s) incontentabile :incontentabile(s) incontentabilitate incontestabile :incontestabile(s) incontestabilitate incontestate :incontestato(s) / incontestata(s) inconteste :inconteste(s) incontinente :incontinente(s) incontinentia incontinentia de / del urina :incontinentia de (la) urina incontrar incontrar amabilitate incontrar le favor del publico incontrar obstaculos incontrar resistentia incontrar un fin ingloriose :incontrar un fin inglorioso incontrar un fin obscur :incontrar un fin obscuro incontrar un fin sin gloria incontrar un impedimento incontrastabile :incontrastabile(s) incontro incontro accidental incontro amical incontro casual incontro de hasardo incontro de tennis incontro differibile incontro fortuite :incontro fortuito incontro occasional incontro sportive :incontro sportivo incontrolabile :incontrolabile(s) incontrolabilitate incontrolabilitate de diverse datos :incontrolabilitate de diversos datos incontrolate :incontrolato(s) / incontrolata(s) incontrovertibile :incontrovertibile(s) incontrovertibilitate incontrovertibilitate de un argumento inconveniente :inconveniente(s) inconvenientia inconvertibile :inconvertibile(s) inconvertibilitate inconvertibilitate de un moneta :inconvertibilitate de una moneta inconvincibile :inconvincibile(s) incoordinabile :incoordinabile(s) incoordinate :incoordinato(s) / incoordinata(s) incoordination incoordination de operationes militar :incoordination de operationes militares incoragiamento incoragiar incoragiar le participation del obreros :incoragiar la participation de los obreros incoragiator incorporabile :incorporabile(s) incorporal :incorporal(es) incorporalitate incorporalitate del anima :incorporalitate de la anima incorporar incorporar un persona in su cabinetto :incorporar una persona in su cabinetto incorporar un persona in un gruppo :incorporar una persona in un gruppo incorporar un recruta in un battalion incorporar un territorio in un altere :incorporar un territorio in un altero incorporation incorporation de recrutas in un regimento incorporation de un persona in un gruppo :incorporation de una persona in un gruppo incorporation de un territorio in un altere :incorporation de un territorio in un altero incorporative :incorporativo(s) / incorporativa(s) incorporator incorporee :incorporeo(s) / incorporea(s) incorporeitate incorporeitate del anima :incorporeitate de la anima incorrecte :incorrecto(s) / incorrecta(s) incorrection incorrigibile :incorrigibile(s) incorrigibilitate incorrupte :incorrupto(s) / incorrupta(s) incorruptibile :incorruptibile(s) incorruptibilitate incorruptibilitate de un judice incorruptibilitate de un substantia :incorruptibilitate de una substantia incorruption incorsetar incortinar increate :increato(s) / increata(s) incredibile :incredibile(s) incredibilitate incredibilitate de un conto incredule :incredulo(s) / incredula(s) incredulitate incremental :incremental(es) incrementar incrementar le activitate industrial :incrementar la activitate industrial incrementar le volumine de venditas incremento incremento de sparnios incremento de / in votos incremento del activo incremento del capital incremento del salario(s) :incremento del_ salario / de_los_salarios incremento demographic :incremento demographico incremento salarial incriminabile :incriminabile(s) incriminar incrimination incriminato incriticabile :incriticabile(s) incrustar incrustar se incrustation incrustation de / del caldiera :incrustation de (la) caldiera incrustationes de auro incrystallisabile :incrystallizabile(s) incubar incubar ovos incubation incubational :incubational(es) incubator incubo incude :incude inculcar inculcar a un persona le notion de su deberes :inculcar a una persona la notion de sus deberes inculcar bon manieras a un persona :inculcar bonas manieras a una persona inculcation inculcator inculpabile :inculpabile(s) inculpabilitate inculpar inculpar un persona de un furto :inculpar una persona de un furto inculpate :inculpato(s) / inculpata(s) inculpation inculpato inculte :inculto(s) / inculta(s) incultivabile :incultivabile(s) incultivate :incultivato(s) / incultivata(s) incultura incumbente :incumbente(s) incumbentia incumber incunabulista incunabulo incunar incupar incurabile :incurabile(s) incurabilitate incurabilitate de un maladia :incurabilitate de una maladia incuria incuriose :incurioso(s) / incuriosa(s) incuriositate incurrer incurrer expensas incurrer le critica :incurrer la critica incurrer le odio de un persona :incurrer le odio de una persona incurrer le reprobation de un superior :incurrer la reprobation de un superior incurrer se le disgratia royal :incurrer se la disgratia royal incurrer un condemnation :incurrer una condemnation incurrer un mulcta :incurrer una mulcta incursion incursion aeree :incursion aerea incurvar incurvar se incurvate :incurvato(s) / incurvata(s) incurvation incurvatura indatabile :indatabile(s) inde :inde adv indebitamento indebitar indebitar se indecente :indecente(s) indecentia indecidibile :indecidibile(s) indecidibilitate indecifrabile :indecifrabile(s) indecise :indeciso(s) / indecisa(s) indecise in su comportamento :indeciso / indecisa in su comportamento indecise in su conducta :indeciso / indecisa in su conducta indecision indeclinabile :indeclinabile(s) indeclinabilitate indecomponibile :indecomponibile(s) indecoro indecorose :indecoroso(s) / indecorosa(s) indefectibile :indefectibile(s) indefectibilitate indefendibile :indefendibile(s) indefense :indefenso(s) / indefensa(s) indefensibile :indefensibile(s) indefensibilitate indefinibile :indefinibile(s) indefinibilitate indefinibilitate de un sentimento indefinite :indefinito(s) / indefinita(s) indeformabile :indeformabile(s) indeformabilitate indeformabilitate de un cappello indehiscente :indehiscente(s) indehiscentia indeliberate :indeliberato(s) / indeliberata(s) indeliberation indelibile :indelibile(s) indelibilitate indelibilitate de color indelicate :indelicato(s) / indelicata(s) indelicatessa indemne :indemne(s) indemnisabile :indemnizabile(s) indemnisar :indemnizar indemnisation :indemnization indemnisation del testes :indemnization de los (las) testes indemnitate indemnitate de disoccupation indemnitate de residentia indemnitate de sojorno indemnitate de sustentor de familia indemnitates de guerra imponite al vincito :indemnitates de guerra imponitas al vincito indemonstrabile :indemonstrabile(s) indemonstrabilitate indemonstrabilitate de un axioma indemonstrabilitate de un culpa :indemonstrabilitate de una culpa indemonstrate :indemonstrato(s) / indemonstrata(s) indenegabile :indenegabile(s) indentar indentation independente :independente(s) independentia independentia economic :independentia economica independentia national independentia politic :independentia politica independentismo independentista :independentista adj, sub inderogabile :inderogabile(s) inderogabilitate indescriptibile :indescriptibile(s) indescriptibilitate indesiderabile :indesiderabile(s) indesiderabilitate indesiderate :indesiderato(s) / indesiderata(s) indesirabile :indesirabile(s) indesirate :indesirato(s) / indesirata(s) indestructibile :indestructibile(s) indestructibilitate indestructibilitate del materia :indestructibilitate de la materia indetectabile :indetectabile(s) indeterminabile :indeterminabile(s) indeterminabilitate indeterminate :indeterminato(s) / indeterminata(s) indetermination indetermination de un texto de lege indeterminismo indeterminista :indeterminista adj, sub indeterministic :indeterministico(s) / indeterministica(s) indevote :indevoto(s) / indevota(s) indevotion index :index [le index cephalic :index cephalico index cranian :index craniano index de ascolta index de audientia index de cetano index de cholesterol index de color index de curso index de erosion index de octano index de octano de un carburante index de opsonina index de precios index de refraction index de saponification index de superviventia index expurgatori :index expurgatorio index facial index onomastic :index onomastico index opsonic :index opsonico index orbitari :index orbitario index pluvial index ponderate :index ponderato index refractive :index refractivo index salin :index salino indexar indexation indexation del salarios :indexation de los salarios indexation salarial India indiabolar :indiabolar vb indiabolate :indiabolato(s) / indiabolata(s) indian :indiano(s) / indiana(s) Indiana indiana Indianapolis indianismo indianista :indianista [le / la indiano Indias Occidental :Indias Occidentales Indias Oriental :Indias Orientales indic :indico(s) / indica(s) indicar indicar a un persona su mal comportamento :indicar a una persona su mal comportamento indicar a un persona su mal conducta :indicar a una persona su mala conducta indicar le cammino indicar le cammino a un persona :indicar le cammino a una persona indicar le direction a sequer :indicar la direction a sequer indicar su defectos a un persona :indicar sus defectos a una persona indicar su position indicate :indicato(s) / indicata(s) indication indication de referentia indication del fonte(s) :indication de_fonte / de_las fontes indication del tempore indication del volumine indication erronee :indication erronea indication scenic :indication scenica indicative :indicativo(s) / indicativa(s) indicativo indicator indicator de altitude indicator de cammino(s) indicator de direction indicator de lectura indicator de pression indicator de pression de oleo indicator de qualitate indicator de stratas indicator de velocitate indicator del horas de marea(s) :indicator de las horas de marea(s) indicator del horas del mareas :indicator de_las horas de las mareas indicator del nivello de aqua indicator del nivello del aqua :indicator del nivello de la aqua indicator del pression de oleo :indicator de la pression de oleo indicator ecologic :indicator ecologico indicator economic :indicator economico indicatori :indicatorio(s) / indicatoria(s) indice :indice [le indice alphabetic :indice alphabetico indice cephalic :indice cephalico indice colorimetric del hemoglobina :indice colorimetrico de la hemoglobina indice cranian :indice craniano indice de ascolta indice de audientia indice de cetano indice de cholesterol indice de color indice de curso indice de erosion indice de octano indice de octano de un carburante indice de opsonina indice de precios indice de refraction indice de saponification indice de superviventia indice del costos del vita :indice de los costos de la vita indice del precios :indice de los precios indice Dow Jones indice expurgatori :indice expurgatorio indice facial indice onomastic :indice onomastico indice opsonic :indice opsonico indice orbitari :indice orbitario indice pluvial indice ponderate :indice ponderato indice refractive :indice refractivo indice salin :indice salino indicer indicer un referendum indiciar indiciari :indiciario(s) / indiciaria(s) indicibile :indicibile(s) indicio indicio de un disequilibrio indicio significante indicio vage :indicio vago indicios del primavera :indicios de la primavera indico indiction indifferente :indifferente(s) indifferentia indifferentia fingite :indifferentia fingita indifferentia magnetic :indifferentia magnetica indifferentia religiose :indifferentia religiosa indifferentismo indifferentismo politic :indifferentismo politico indifferentismo religiose :indifferentismo religioso indifferentista :indifferentista [le / la indifferibile :indifferibile(s) indifferibilitate indigena :indigena adj, sub indigente :indigente(s) indigentia indigentia intellectual indiger indigeribile :indigeribile(s) indigeribilitate indigeste :indigesto(s) / indigesta(s) indigestibile :indigestibile(s) indigestibilitate indigestion indignar indignar se contra un persona :indignar se contra una persona indignar se de un cosa :indignar se de una cosa indignate :indignato(s) / indignata(s) indignation indignation general indignation nobile indignation selective :indignation selectiva indignation sincer :indignation sincera indigne :indigno(s) / indigna(s) indignitate indigo indigofere :indigofero(s) / indigofera(s) indigotina indilatabile :indilatabile(s) indiligente :indiligente(s) indiligentia indiluite :indiluito(s) / indiluita(s) indirecte :indirecto(s) / indirecta(s) indirecte contagion :indirecta contagion indiscernibile :indiscernibile(s) indiscernibilitate indisciplina indisciplinabile :indisciplinabile(s) indisciplinabilitate indisciplinabilitate de un infante indisciplinate :indisciplinato(s) / indisciplinata(s) indiscrete :indiscreto(s) / indiscreta(s) indiscretion indiscriminate :indiscriminato(s) / indiscriminata(s) indiscutibile :indiscutibile(s) indiscutibilitate indismaliabile :indismaliabile(s) indispensabile :indispensabile(s) indispensabilitate indisponer indisponer un persona contra un persona :indisponer una persona contra una persona indisponibile :indisponibile(s) indisponibilitate indisposite :indisposito(s) / indisposita(s) indisposition indisputabile :indisputabile(s) indisputabilitate indisputate :indisputato(s) / indisputata(s) indissociabile :indissociabile(s) indissociabile de su epocha indissolubile :indissolubile(s) indissolubilemente unite per le maritage :indissolubilemente unitos per le maritage indissolubilemente unite per le matrimonio :indissolubilemente unitos per le matrimonio indissolubilitate indissolubilitate de un contracto indissolubilitate del maritage catholic :indissolubilitate del maritage catholico indissolubilitate del matrimonio catholic :indissolubilitate del matrimonio catholico indistincte :indistincto(s) / indistincta(s) indistinction indistinguibile :indistinguibile(s) indistinguibilitate indisturbate :indisturbato(s) / indisturbata(s) indium individual :individual(es) individualisar :individualizar individualisation :individualization individualismo individualista :individualista adj, sub individualistic :individualistico(s) / individualistica(s) individualitate individuar individuation individuo individuo amorphe :individuo amorpho individuo antipathic :individuo antipathico individuo cavillose :individuo cavilloso individuo cynic :individuo cynico individuo detestabile individuo equivoc :individuo equivoco individuo herniose :individuo hernioso individuo ignobile individuo infame individuo insuffribile individuo macrocephale :individuo macrocephalo individuo monolingue individuo paranormal individuo sin scrupulos individuo suspecte :individuo suspecto indivise :indiviso(s) / indivisa(s) indivisibile :indivisibile(s) indivisibilitate indivisibilitate de un numero indivision Indo indoaryan :indoaryano(s) / indoaryana(s) Indochina indochinese :indochinese(s) / indochinesa(s) indocile :indocile(s) indocilitate indocilitate de un cavallo indoctrinamento indoctrinar indoctrinar le electorato indoctrinar le massas :indoctrinar las massas indoeuropee :indoeuropeo(s) / indoeuropea(s) indoeuropeo indogermanic :indogermanico(s) / indogermanica(s) indo-iranian :indo-iraniano(s) / indo-iraniana(s) indol :indol [le indole :indole [la indole jovial indolente :indolente(s) indolentia indolentia de character indologia indologic :indologico(s) / indologica(s) indologista :indologista [le / la indolor :indolor(es) indomabile :indomabile(s) indomabilitate indo-malay :indo-malayo(s) / indo-malaya(s) indomate :indomato(s) / indomata(s) indomesticabile :indomesticabile(s) Indonesia indonesian :indonesiano(s) / indonesiana(s) indonesiano indoor [A indophenol indorsabile :indorsabile(s) indorsamento indorsamento complete :indorsamento completo indorsamento conditional indorsamento in blanco indorsamento pignorative :indorsamento pignorativo indorsamento restrictive :indorsamento restrictivo indorsar indorsar in blanco indorsator indorsator anterior indorsator posterior indorsator precedente indorsator sequente indri :indri [[Usator:Carlos A. Santos|Carlos A. Santos] 21:37, 29 februario 2008 (UTC)